My Little Champion
by xNekorux
Summary: They thought it was just an accident, but they were wrong. Selected champions have fallen victim to a sinister plan no one has ever expected. But wait, what's so sinister about being turned into ponies? (Contains either mild or excessive OOC, just so you guys know :3)
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Champion (League of Legends x My Little Pony)**

 **Intro Song:**

 _My Little Champion, my little champion, ahh~~~_

 _My Little Champion!_

 _I used to wonder how Pentakills feel_

 _My Little Champion!_

 _Until all of you queued up with me_

 ** _Katarina:_** _Sinister Blade!_

 ** _Lux:_** _L-O-L!_

 ** _Ashe:_** _The Frost Archer!_

 ** _Vi:_** _Piltover Enforcer!_

 ** _Sona:_** _Maven of Strings…_

 ** _Leona:_** _And Radiant Dawn!_

 _And the Rift is where we all compete!_

 _Now, my little champion!_

 _We're the only ponies here in the League~!_

 **ACT 1**

Katarina huffed for the umpteenth time as she tapped her foot on the dirt impatiently. She and her team were supposed to have a match at the Howling Abyss with a few other champions, but their summoners had made a mistake in sending them to the Summoner's Rift. Lately, the Institute has been encountering problems with the magic in the Rift, which is the main reason why the matches are being held at the Abyss.

Ever since Teemo's mushroom exploded at his own face, Zed's shadow attacking him without his consent and Tibbers turning on Annie when she had summoned him, the Summoners began to think that the magic of the Rift must be triggering the uncontrolled incidents.

Their summoners had contacted them through their mind link at least ten minutes ago, telling them that they were going to fix it and transport them back to the summoning chambers. They were also notified of their Nexus exploding to prevent any surprises, since the magic inside the large gem is the one they'll be using to transport them back to the chambers.

But their Nexus has yet to explode.

"This is _so_ boring!" Vi whined. "We've been here for hours!"

"Don't exaggerate, Vi, I'm sure we've only been here for a few minutes." Ashe stated.

"I'm bored too!" Lux piped in.

"Will you three just shut up?" Katarina growled, glaring at the trio. "We're already stuck here doing nothing. I don't need a bunch of whiners like you to make it worse."

"If you three are so impatient, why don't you investigate?" Darius gruffly suggested.

Vi lifted her gauntlets up. "Maybe I will!"

As the Enforcer made her way down their respawn platform, Lux trailed after her. "I'm coming with you!"

Ashe sighed. "Vi, Lux, I don't think that's a wise idea."

"Come on!" Lux grabbed one of Ashe's wrist and tugged her along with them, pulling the archer towards their Nexus.

Katarina rolled her eyes and left her crouched position. Darius, who is currently leaning on the counter of the shop, turned his gaze to her. He watched as the assassin dusted herself for a moment before walking after their three teammates.

"You going with them?"

"It's better than just staying here and doing nothing." She grunted out, stalking off the platform and leaving her fellow Noxian. As soon as Katarina had her two feet planted outside the respawn platform's barrier, the ground beneath her boots shook as the Nexus started cracking.

It only took a blink of an eye before Katarina felt her whole body get engulfed by the magical aura the Nexus emitted as it exploded.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe slowly opened her eyes, brushing her white hair out of her face as she lifted herself off the floor. She attempted to rub her right eye, but much to her surprise, instead of a clenched fist rubbing said eye, a white hoof entered her field of vision.

"What the…!?"

She backed away, stomping her… hooves?

"What…! What is…! What happened!?" She started jumping in panic. She reached for the top of her head to feel her hair, only to feel her soft white mane, which has replaced her original locks. "What…! Wha…_!"

She looked over her shoulder and found a thick white pony tail connected to her backside. It gently wagged.

"AHHHHH!" Ashe's scream echoed throughout the summoning chamber. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

The Frost Archer jumped back when a pony wearing a white dress dashed in front of her, running on some sort of rainbow colored platform that magically appears under her hooves as she galloped in mid-air.

"We're _ponies_!" The pony with yellow-orange coat, that looks awfully familiar, squealed excitedly, leaving sparkling dusts while her yellow mane flew back as she passed.

Ashe instantly recognized the voice. "L-Lux!?"

"Yep!" The energetic pony, who turns out to be Lux, stopped high up in the air, a rainbow floor under her hooves preventing her from falling. "The one and only!"

"Don't forget about me, too." Someone murmured beside her.

Turning her head to her left, she found a pink pony with a familiarly large gauntlet hooked on her head and half of her upper body. The ' **VI** ' tattoo on the pony's face didn't go unnoticed by the Freljordian.

"Vi?"

"Yeah, it's me." Vi muttered, blowing a few strands of her pink mane away from her face.

"Ugh… What the hell happened?"

Three heads turned to the direction where the voice originated and found another pony. This time, this pony has a dark red coat, a mane that's colored with a different shade of red and a scar on its left eye that easily gave its identity to the trio.

"Katarina? Is that you?"

Katarina shook the holsters of her blades off of her, leaving her in only wearing her leather jacket that had magically shrunk to fit her pony form.

"Who else, idiot? Of course it's me." Katarina sneered, kicking her blades a short distance away from her. She looked down to herself and groaned, looking up to the three pony champions in front of her. "Please tell me this is all a joke."

"I believe," Ashe sighed, bowing her head and hiding her face with her cowl. "It's not."

"What the hell happened to us?" Vi dragged her other gauntlet with her own teeth, one of the large hextech machinery already perched on top of her little pony structure. "I can't even use _both_ of my gauntlets!"

"My baton and I are now," Lux shot a rainbow beam to the air, which came out of the horn on her forehead. "One!"

"You're the only one happy with this, brat!" Katarina shouted angrily. "How am I supposed to use my knives!?"

Katarina jumped towards her knives and drew one of it with her teeth. She pulled her head back and tried throwing it at Lux with a grunt, but it merely swirled sloppily in the air before dropping on the floor, bouncing for a few times.

Obviously, she's not deadly in her pony form.

"UGH! Why do I even have this mark on my **_butt_** then!?" Katarina showed her butt to the three. "I can't even throw a single freaking blade!"

Their eyes landed on the tattoo on Katarina's flank, which shows a pair of blades positioned in forming the letter _'X'_.

Ashe turned her gaze to Lux and spotted a tattoo on her flank as well. Lux's mark is different though. It practically screams, well, Lux. The Demacian's mark is a sparkling double rainbow. She directed her attention to Vi and scanned the Enforcer's pony body, also spotting a mark near her tail. Vi's mark is a _'cuter version'_ of her gauntlet.

She looked over her shoulder and checked if she has a mark as well, and she did. Her flank mark shows the emblem of a four snowflakes, one big one and three other smaller ones surrounding it.

"What are these marks?"

Lux hummed, rubbing her chin with a hoof. It didn't take long for her to raise a hoof up in the air and exclaim, "Aha! I'll call it… Cutie Mark!"

Ashe sighed, Vi groaned and Katarina glared.

"No way am I calling this **_butt_** tattoo a Cute whatever! **BLADES** don't even represent cuteness! They represent **_violence_**! Do you hear me?" Katarina raised a hoof and pointed to her lips. "Read my lips. **VI** - **O** - **LEN** - **CE**!"

One eyebrow raised, Ashe asked no one in particular, "Did she just add one more syllable to that?"

Lux huffed, the frost Archer's question unnoticed. "Violence doesn't solve everything, you know."

Katarina fumed. Ashe and Vi were actually waiting for steam to come out of Katarina already red ears.

" **WELL!** It _does_ for me!" Katarina began snatching blades out of its own sheathes and tried throwing them to the blonde, which she pathetically failed.

Ashe held her head with a hoof as she shook her head at Katarina's futile attempts in throwing blades with her teeth. She approached the Avarosan bow beside her, she poked with a hoof before releasing a sigh. Looks like the quiver of arrows on her back are useless and merely for display.

Vi perked up beside her, remembering their remaining teammate, which is currently missing.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"Hmm?"

"Where's Darius?"

Ashe looked to her right.

Nothing.

She looked to her left.

Nothing.

Front.

A Demacian sticking her tongue out mockingly at a very annoyed and fuming Noxian.

Over her shoulder…

Ashe's eyes widened as big as plates.

Of course Vi noticed it.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Umm…" Ashe turned a bit and pointed at the direction she's looking at. "I think I found Darius."

"Darius?" Katarina stopped her assault when everything dawned to her. "Oh, shit! Where _is_ Darius? If he sees us like this, he'll…-"

Lux, who also has wide eyes and has landed beside Katarina, cut her off when the mage turned her head to where Ashe and Vi are now staring.

Katarina gasped.

Darius stood there in the shadows, staring at them creepily, his lips formed in a line.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

" _Run!_ "

As soon as they turned to face the still-closed door of the summoning chambers, Darius' voice filled the whole room.

" **PONIES!** "

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The thick, and supposedly indestructible, door of the summoning chamber was suddenly thrown off its hinges as soon as Vi rammed her head onto it, her gauntlet punching it out of their way, giving them their escape route.

"AHHHHHHH!" The four of them screamed as they ran down the hall.

Darius dashed out of the summoning chamber, skidding as he did. He immediately gave chase to the four cute little ponies that were once his teammates, his movement speed practically surpassing Hecarim's.

"PONIES!"

"Leave us alone, Darius!" Katarina yelled. The assassin spotted Malphite on their way, so she bit one of the rock fingers of the Shard of the Monolith and tugged him over as a make-shift barricade. The four of them quickly dove behind Malphite. Lux looked around Malphite and pointed a hoof at Darius.

"Malphite! Stop Darius!"

Malphite, who looks to be confused with the situation, followed Lux's order nonetheless. He lunged forward and tried tackling Darius down…

…..

…..

…..

Four pair of eyes widened and four jaws dropped to the ground when Darius smashed Malphite into bits, rocks and stones scattering all over the hallway.

"HE _KILLED_ MALPHITE!" Lux screeched in horror.

"Come on!" Ashe bit Lux's tail and tugged for a second to get the blonde's attention before they ran down the hall once again.

"He's fucking unstoppable!" Vi shouted, shoving a few summoners that blocked their way.

They galloped for a few minutes and managed to put a fair distance between them and Darius, but of course they could still hear Darius screaming, " **PONIES!** "

The four skidded to a halt when they got to an intersection. In front of them, there were three hallways to go down on.

"This way!" Lux, Ashe and Katarina claimed, each pointing at different halls. Lux pointed at the middle, Katarina pointed at the left and Ashe pointed at the right.

"Make up your mind!" Vi whined, stomping her front hooves and her eyes closing in irritation as she shouted at her companions. "We haven't got all day! Sooner or later, Darius is gonna…-"

When Vi opened her eyes, she stopped herself from finishing when she spotted not a single one of her pony teammates. All she could hear were the fading gallops of her three fellow pony champions.

 _'Wait a minute!'_ She thought. _'I can't hear Darius anymore.'_

She felt a presence behind her and she immediately tensed, especially when a dark shadow loomed over her tiny self. Slowly, oh so slowly, Vi turned her pony body and faced…

Vi began to sweat bullets as big as the ones Caitlyn usually uses and shake like a terrified leaf. "O-Oh! H-H-Hey, Da-Darius! N-Nice weather, w-we're havin', huh?"

Darius's blank face then changed, showing off a triumph grin at the pony Enforcer.

"C'mere, little Pinkie!"

"AHHHHHH!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

At the end of the three halls, the trio had managed to meet and unite with each other. Of course not without causing any incidents on their way there. Lux had disrupted a _'filming'_ of a teaser scene for the new _'trailer'_ endorsing a few champions. The scene they were filming was where Sona was about to save Miss Fortune from Kha'Zix by using her ultimate skill at him. But because of Lux suddenly, and literally, coming into the picture and pushing past the mute, Sona ended up using her skill on Miss Fortune and Kha'Zix almost decapitated the pirate hunter in the midst of the chaos.

Long story short, the three weren't quite happy with what had happened.

Back to the present…

Ashe and Lux felt a little guilty for leaving Vi like that, while Katarina didn't really give a damn. Honestly speaking, Katarina would have probably sacrificed anyone of her three companions just for her to survive. She _is_ a Noxian, after all.

Fortunately for them, they met Caitlyn and Garen at the end of the halls, who looked down on them with surprised looks in their eyes.

"Oh, thank Avarosa! You two, please! Help us!" Ashe pleaded, trotting towards the two champions hastily.

"Ashe?" Caitlyn asked, recognizing the voice. "Is that… you?"

"It's her!" Lux confirmed for the archer. "And, Garen! It's me, brother! Luxanna! Your little sister!"

Garen's eyes widened. He crouched down on one knee and leaned forward a bit as he audited Lux's new pony appearance. "Lux?"

Lux nodded her head frantically.

"What happened?" The Piltover Sheriff asked, kneeling on the floor as well to match their height.

"How are we supposed to know? One minute, we're all human and at the Rift and the next, we're suddenly a bunch of horses!" Katarina answered grouchily.

"Hey!" Lux interjected. "We're ponies! **PO** - **NIES!** Not horses!"

Katarina glared murderously at the mage. "What's the difference!? Do I look like I care?"

Caitlyn sighed as the two started to bicker. She turned her head to Ashe, who looked awfully worried, much more worried than earlier.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Ashe nodded. "I need to meet up with Sejuani and Lissandra today."

The Sheriff's expression twisted in confusion. "Why them? I thought they were your enemies."

"Well, they are, but the Institute said that the three of us will be the ones in charge of the upcoming Snowdown next month. I'm sure that's enough of an explanation."

"Right, well," Caitlyn arranged the strap of her rifle on her shoulder. "You can't really go and meet with them in a form like that."

"But I have to! Or else, the Snowdown this year will be even more chaotic!"

"The Council's choice is chaotic." Katarina deadpanned at her. "I mean, seriously? Pair up the three sisters who wants to kill each other for a fucking throne, that'll be the day."

Caitlyn sighed, not bothering on commenting about Katarina's point. "It's your choice, then."

She then remembered something.

"Umm, Ashe, may I ask?"

"What is it?"

"Where's Vi?" She inquired. "If I recall correctly, you're one of her teammates in the previous match."

"Oh, uhh," Ashe scratched the back of her head with her right front hoof. "About that…"

"We left her." Katarina deadpanned yet again, feeling no guilt or remorse whatsoever.

"Uhh, yeah," Lux laughed sheepishly. "Umm… Dariusprobablygottoher."

"What?"

Lux bowed her head in shame, repeating her words in a low murmur. "Darius probably got to her."

"You… left her?" Caitlyn asked, looking at the mage with disbelief.

"We panicked, alright!?" Lux replied, waving her front hooves up in the air in panic.

"Listen, I have to go now," Ashe said, cutting into the conversation.

"No," Caitlyn stood up, and Garen copied her. "We'll go with you. Not only that you may need help if Sejuani or Lissandra attempts to kill you, but it will be unwise for you to separate from your fellow…"

Katarina glared, while Lux looked up to her with sparkling and innocent eyes.

"…champions."

Ashe smiled in thanks. "I appreciate the concern."

"I suppose Vi can wait for now."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn and Garen stopped as soon as the three ponies in front of them halted. They had just arrived at the Institute gardens and a few champions and summoners can be seen conversing with each other.

"Why'd you pick this place to have a meeting?" Katarina questioned the archer.

"Believe me, it's much better to meet with those two in a public place." Ashe answered.

"Oh, so it's a precaution." Lux quirked.

"Yes, it is." Ashe took a few steps forward before facing the four. "I'll have to do this alone."

"We'll just be over there then." Garen stated, gesturing at a nearby bench.

Caitlyn nodded. "Shout if you need us."

Ashe gave them a nod before she started trotting towards her two fellow Freljordians. As she neared, Sejuani's words reached her ears, which notified her of the boar rider's impatience.

"Where is she? Foolish Queen making us wait here." Sejuani grumbled, while Bristle snorted in agreement beside her. "Who does she think she is? We're not her little minions!"

Lissandra, who is currently perched on a bench, sighed exasperatedly. "Can you not silence yourself for at least a few minutes?"

Sejuani turned and glared at Lissandra.

"Why should I even listen to you?" She stomped towards Lissandra and hovered her face over the Ice Witch's own. "I should probably kill you now for ordering me around."

Lissandra's right hand glowed with a blue hue. "You can try, but know that I won't hesitate to put you in an eternal freeze."

"Institute rules state, _strictly_ **,** no fighting outside the Rift or the Abyss!" A voice called out.

Lissandra and Sejuani turned away from each other, both looking around to find where the voice had come from.

"Who the hell was that?" Sejuani questioned nobody, straightening up and slinging her flail over her right shoulder.

"I'm over here!"

The Ice Witch stood up from the bench. "It sounded like the Frost Archer."

"Down here!"

At the same time, the two looked down to their feet and found an ice blue pony with snow white mane and an all too familiar cape, cowl and quiver of arrows. They both instantly knew who the little animal is.

"Frost Archer?" Lissandra questioned.

Ashe nodded. "Yes, it is I."

Sejuani stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Bahahahaha!" Sejuani laughed, mockery lacing her laugh.

Ashe lightly glared at the Winter's Wrath. "I would appreciate it if you stop laughing at me."

"Why should I?" Sejuani crouched down and ruffled Ashe's mane roughly, causing the Queen to let out a small grunt. "You're harmless! Hell, you're practically a poro!"

"Stop it."

Sejuani continued ruffling her mane.

"Please, stop it." Ashe gritted out.

Lissandra merely watched as Sejuani stood up and grabbed Ashe by her white mane, dangling her in the air with one hand.

"What are you going to do about it, Your Majesty?" Sejuani challenged, smirking at Ashe. "Kill me with your cuteness?"

Ashe quirked an eyebrow. "You think I'm cute?"

The mocking question made Sejuani turn red in anger and embarrassment. She shook Ashe in the air, which caused a surge of pain through Ashe's head.

"Shut up!"

Ashe instinctively bucked Sejuani on the face, causing the boar rider to release her. But before she could drop to the ground, she bit Sejuani's fingers.

"Agh!" Sejuani grunted, trying to shake Ashe off of her fingers. "Get off!"

The Freljord Queen grunted, not letting her teeth loosen its hold on Sejuani's fingers. Sejuani grabbed Ashe's tail and started tugging it, hoping to pull Ashe off by that manner.

Unfortunately, it only made Ashe bite down on her fingers harder than before. Sejuani yelped and started running around, shaking her hand in random directions. "Let go of my fingers, damn it! Get off! Get off! Get off!"

Lissandra sighed and approached Sejuani, clasping a hand on her shoulder. "Stop moving! I'll get her of…-!"

The flail-wielding champion whipped around and accidentally used Ashe to bitch-slap the Ice Witch. Lissandra stumbled back a step or two, her helmet falling off of her head. Sejuani froze and Ashe let go of said female's fingers, dropping to the ground on her hooves. The two of them stared at Lissandra, their gazes focused on the top of the Ice Witch's head.

Two cute and furry ears can be seen protruding out of Lissandra's white hair, and honestly, it was eye-capturing.

Lissandra lifted her head up and glared menacingly at the pair. Pale blue eyes glowed and her hands copied it, the temperature around them dropping significantly. Just when Lissandra was about to eternally freeze the Winter's Wrath and the Frost Archer, Sejuani suddenly reached upward and touched one of her furry ears. In a flash, Lissandra was at least a few meters away from them, hands holding her furry ears.

" _Don't_ touch my ears!"

"Why do you even have cat ears?" Sejuani questioned.

Ashe started stepping to the side, attempting to leave without being noticed. It's obvious there would be no proper meeting to take place. Lissandra clenched her teeth in anger. Her hands glowed again and she aimed both of it at Sejuani, seeing as Ashe had already disappeared from her sights.

"PREPARE TO BE PLACED IN A FROZEN TOMB!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Vi huffed, her face formed in a scowl as Darius finished styling her hair. Right now, she's sitting on Darius' bed and is currently wearing a pink dress that clearly didn't suit her taste. She's thankful that her gauntlet couldn't be removed from her. Trust her, Darius tried.

"All finished!" Darius announced, stepping back from her.

She blew the side bangs on her face, only for it to land back to where it was. She directed her gaze to the Hand of Noxus, glaring at him.

"What now, huh? You're gonna change my name or something?" Vi sarcastically asked, still scowling.

"Hmm, I'm still thinking of one."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "What!? That was a sarcastic question, you idiot!"

"I got it." Darius lightly pounded a fist on his palm. "I'll call you… Fluttershy!"

" _WHAT!?_ " Vi almost screeched. "I don't even flutter! And I'm most definitely **NOT** shy!"

"Hmm, you're right."

"I am _VI_! Okay? That's my name! Nothing else!"

"How about…"

She glared and raised a hoof at Darius, trying to go for the intimidating look… only to appear extremely and utterly cute to Darius.

"Listen here, Leg of Noxi-whatever. My name is Vi, and it stands for violence, vindictive, vice, vicious…-!"

"Pinkie Pie!"

" ** _WHAT!?_** IT DOES NOT!"

"That's your name from now on." Darius declared before pinching one of Vi's cheek. "Little Pinkie Pie."

Vi slapped his hand away with a hoof of hers. "Don't touch me!"

"Hmm, it seems you have an attitude problem, little pony."

"I. AM. NOT. JUST. A. FREAKING. **_PONY!_** " Vi screamed angrily. "I'm the _Piltover Enforcer_!"

Darius laughed, pinching both of Vi's cheeks these times. "Sure you are, Pinkie."

Vi used her hooves to slap him away again. "If you really want to find ponies to dress up, why don't you have Caitlyn find you some!? After all! She's always on the case!"

Silence.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Are you saying Caitlyn has more ponies with her?" Darius asked with a serious expression.

"Of course not, you idiot! I was just saying random things!"

Darius loomed over Vi, and the dark aura he emitted made Vi gulp. With her cute little pony form, she's as harmless as an innocent poro. Darius could probably squash her with his own hand.

"Come on," Darius picked her up by her body, her flank facing to Darius' front.

"Wait! Where are we going!?"

Darius walked towards his door and swung it open. "We're going to look for your other pony friends."

"What!? No! No one can see me in a dress!" Vi used her two front hooves in holding on to the doorframe. "They can't see me like this! No! No!"

With a strong tug, Darius unlatched her hooves from his doorframe.

"Nooooo!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Garen paced in front of Caitlyn, while said Sheriff sat on one of the couches in the lounge area in the Institute. Katarina, Ashe and Lux sat on the vacant seat beside her. Surprisingly, the ponies were behaving like angels. Well, for now, that is.

"Now, how are we supposed to turn you back into your normal forms?" Garen murmured to himself, continuing his pacing.

Lux sighed. "You know, pacing won't do anything, right?"

"We have to avoid Darius at all cost! That's! What we need to do." Katarina said, stomping one hoof on the couch.

"Why did he even act out like that?" Ashe asked, turning to the assassin.

"Pfft! You don't know?"

"What don't I know?"

Katarina rolled her eyes at Ashe's clueless self. "Darius has an _obsession_ with ponies! He even has a collection of stuffed toys inside his closet. Don't tell him I said that, though. No one knows about it except for me, Cassiopeia and Draven."

"How do you even know?" Lux questioned, looking at Katarina weirdly. "I get Draven, but how do you and your sister know about it?"

Katarina raised a hoof. "I don't have to explain myself to a Demacian brat like you!"

"Okay, okay," Ashe pushed the two away from each other. "No need to be rude."

" _Darius?_ "

The three pony champions stiffened as soon as they heard that name. The three of them had to stretch their necks to its fullest extent just to successfully look over the other champions lounging in the area.

Their eyes widened when they saw Darius speaking with Jax and Lee Sin.

"You two," Darius gruffly asked, carrying what looked like a pink pony stuffed toy. "Have you seen any ponies around here?"

Jax stared, while Lee Sin crossed his arms.

"Are you trying to insult me, Darius?"

Jax fake-coughed. "I'm sure the question was directed to me, Lee…-"

"No, it's directed to you both." Darius deadpanned. "Including this blind man."

"At first, Taric asked me earlier if his gems were shiny. Then, Heimerdinger asked where his goggles were. And now, you ask me if I've seen any ponies." Lee Sin pointed to his blindfolded eyes. "DO I LOOK LIKE I SEE ANYTHING!?"

"I don't know… Do you?"

Lee Sin's fists clenched as his body trembled in anger. "You take care of this oaf. I'm done with this…! This…! Whatever this is!"

As Lee Sin walked out, Darius commented, "No need to be rude."

"AS IF _YOU_ WEREN'T RUDE TO ME!" Lee Sin walked away, ranting. "WHO ASKS A BLIND GUY DIRECTIONS!? NOBODY! NOBODY!"

Teemo, who was hugging some of his mushrooms in his arms, scooted a step away from Lee Sin's path, looking at the blind monk with a weird look. Kennen gave his shoulder a poke, wordlessly telling him not to mind the frustrated fighter.

Lux rubbed her chin with a hoof. "He has a point though. Who asks a blind man directions?"

"Apparently," Ashe shook her head. "Darius."

"Aren't you two going to hide?"

The two turned to their left and found Katarina already under Caitlyn's skirt, lifting the material up just to peek at them. The pair exchanged looks of panic before practically flashing into Caitlyn's skirt. (Hehe, flashing :3)

Caitlyn jumped on her seat, feeling three heads poke at her… at her… at… her….. you get the point. Garen turned to the direction where Darius is, and said Noxian is already on his way to them.

"I'll try to stall him." Garen murmured to them before facing Darius, who mysteriously appeared before him with a mere three inches serving as a gap between them. Garen instantly felt uncomfortable. "Umm… Ahem. Ever heard of personal space, Noxian?"

"No." Darius deadpanned once again before smirking, thinking he's unsettling the Demacian. Well, he certainly was! "Why? Does it make you feel… uncomfortable?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

A few minutes had already passed in mere awkward silence, and finally, Garen broke the silence and said, "I don't know how to respond to that."

"You just did."

"Umm…"

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Darius,"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

Darius' eyes flared in rage, grabbing the front of Garen's armor. "Don't provoke me, Demacian!"

Garen stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

"What do you want, Darius?" Caitlyn _finally_ interjected, after watching everything unfold before her in amusement and feeling quite weirded out by the turn of the conversation.

"Hmph." Darius practically shoved Garen out of the way. "Have you seen any ponies around here?"

Caitlyn feigned a confused expression. "Ponies?"

"Yes, Pinkie Pie told me I should ask you."

"Umm, pardon me for asking, but," Caitlyn cleared her throat. "Who _is_ Pinkie Pie?"

Darius took the supposedly stuff toy in his arm and lifted it up with two hands.

" _This_ ," He introduced with a proud expression. "is Pinkie Pie."

Caitlyn's eyes widened when she recognized who exactly Pinkie Pie is, while Garen's jaw was practically on the floor when he realized who it was as well. Said little pony merely uttered one word with a look of desperation in its eyes.

"Help." The pink pony yelped out, an expression of helplessness on her face.

"V-Vi?" Caitlyn stuttered in shock. She was about to stand up when she felt three hooves grab her underwear and threaten to pull it downward if she had proceeded in abandoning her _'post'_. She released a yelp of surprise in response to the action.

Darius raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing the reaction the Piltovian openly gave. "Why are you yelping?"

Caitlyn blushed profusely. "N-Nothing! I just, got caught on something. That's all."

"And for your information, this," Darius pointed at Vi. "Is not Vi. Her name is Pinkie Pie, and that's it! Nothing else."

Garen approached Darius. "What pony are you even looking for?"

"I'm looking for every type of pony. Alicorn, unicorn, pegasi or normal earth ponies. But, I am specifically looking for a pony that has a yellow mane. I shall name her… Applejack!"

Just like that, a yellow pony was pushed out of Caitlyn's skirt by a red hoof. The yellow pony was still curled up, not knowing that it was already out of its hiding place.

Darius smirked. "Thank you for complying."

"LUX!" Garen screamed.

Lux snapped her head upward, a look of horror instantly appearing on her face. She tried running back under Caitlyn's skirt, but a red hoof prevented her from doing so.

"Ahh…-!" Lux's scream was cut short when Darius suddenly grabbed Lux.

"Come on, now, Applejack!"

"No! No!" Darius slung Lux over his shoulder, along with her side is Vi. "NOOOOO!"

"Hey, wait a minute…-!" When Garen met Darius' death-like glare, he felt like melting on the spot. The anger and danger in his eyes is much more intense than his usual glares. "I-I mean, go ahead."

"NO!" Lux screeched. "HOW COULD YOU!? I _TRUSTED_ YOU, BROTHER!"

Garen pursed his lips in a tight line as he waved goodbye to his little pony sister. "My deepest and sincerest apologies, Luxanna!"

Lux glared at her brother through her teary eyes. "I..! I…! I HATE YOU!"

Garen literally looked like Cassiopeia had used her ultimate on him as he became a stone statue and started cracking on the very spot he stood. Caitlyn sighed as Darius left the lounge with another pony victim in his clutches. She finally got off of the two remaining ponies with them, no resistance stopping her this time. She crossed her arms as she looked at the pair she unveiled.

"Who pushed Lux out of my skirt?"

Katarina instantly pointed at Ashe. "I tried stopping her, but she told me it was the _'survival of the fittest'_."

Ashe looked at her in disbelief. "What!?"

Caitlyn looked at her with a deadpan expression. "I would have believed you if it was Sejuani you're pointing at."

"Just because I'm a Noxian…-!"

"Don't pin this whole thing on me!" Ashe said, lightly glaring at Katarina.

"Well, it _was_ you!"

"No, it was not!"

"Yeah, it was!"

"Question," Garen suddenly spoke, capturing the trio's attention. What they saw was the Might of Demacia oozing bloodlust like a true Noxian. "Who has a red hoof?"

Katarina suddenly shunpo'd out of her seat. Everyone thought Katarina wasn't coming back until she abruptly appeared again with a bucket of red paint. She grabbed Ashe's front hooves and dipped it into the paint.

"Ah-ha!" She then pointed at Ashe's wet hooves. "I knew it! It was her!"

Caitlyn and Garen sweat-dropped, the anger of the Demacian diminishing as soon as he saw his rival perform idiotic skit in front of them.

Ashe, who merely looked at her hooves, turned her gaze to the Noxian. "Really?"

"As you can see," Katarina showed her own _red_ hooves. "I have blue…-"

Ashe shook the red paint off of her hooves. "Uh-huh. You forgot the blue paint."

Katarina was momentarily silent before she gradually began to turn around. "Wait for just a moment."

"Oh, no, you don't!" As soon as Ashe tackled Katarina, they both disappeared in the redhead's shunpo, leaving Garen and Caitlyn staring at the red bucket of paint.

…..

…..

…..

Garen turned to Caitlyn.

"What do we do now?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Darius whistled as he walked down the hall, lightly tugging on two leashes attached to the two ponies he has held captive against their wills. Vi kept on biting the leash, hoping to rip it off, while Lux merely walked with her head bowed lowly in depression.

"Applejack, why so sad?" Darius asked, looking quite concerned with his little apple.

"Nothing that concerns you." Lux grouched, turning her head away from Darius.

"I thought you'd be much different from Pinkie Pie here. She has an attitude problem, you see."

"Hell yeah, I do!" Vi shouted, gnawing on the fine leather leash harder than before.

"Well, we're…-"

Before Darius could finish, a puff of smoke came and just like that, the three of them looked at a blue pony strangling a red one.

"Trying to pin your crime against the Queen of Freljord? I think not!"

"Ack! Kah!" Katarina could only choke out, doing her best to breathe while she tried hitting Ashe with her hind hooves uselessly.

Ashe suddenly froze, when she realized that someone is actually watching them. And that someone is…

"D-D…!"

Ashe dropped Katarina on the floor.

Katarina breathed out a lungful of air. "I CAN BREATHE! I can _finally_ breathe again!"

"Darius!?" Ashe squeaked out, now trembling in horror.

Katarina's eyes widened when she heard her fellow Noxian's name. Turning around, she stiffened as she looked at Darius' blank face.

"Hey!" She greeted with a wave of a hoof. "How's it going, Darius?"

Step by step, Katarina backed away from Ashe's side. "Funny seeing you here!"

Ashe copied her movements, while saying, "I believe it's all in our best interest that we pretend this little meet-up didn't happen, yes?"

"Soooo, we'll do us, and you do you, and we won't do each other… Probably."

Vi stopped gnawing on her leash and pointed a hoof at Katarina. "That's a good poem right there. Hey, Lux. You have a pen?"

Lux stared at Vi and said, "Pervert."

"What? Cupcake would love that." Vi said, momentarily forgetting their situation.

At this point, Darius immediately grabbed the two new ponies by their tail, while the two said ponies froze when this happened. They both spoke in unison.

"We'll take that as a no, then."

Next thing they knew, they were lifted in the air and were suddenly slung on the back of the pony-obsessed Noxian like a sack of potatoes.

"This is gonna be fun." Katarina muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, please," Ashe scoffed. "What could he do to us?"

Darius laughed. "Just you wait, Rarity! I'll pretty you up just the way you like it."

All four of the ponies exchanged glances as they wondered who in Runaterra could _'Rarity'_ be.

"Umm, who's Rarity?" Lux asked innocently, tugging on Darius' red cape.

Darius smiled and nodded his head to Ashe's direction, while Katarina commented with a mocking smirk.

"She's more of a 'Snowflake' rather than a 'Rarity'."

Ashe shivered violently.

Darius then stopped in his tracks and started beaming at that given name as he said, "Brilliant idea, Plumpy Strawberry!"

Katarina immediately froze, while Ashe smiled mockingly.

"Oh, I wonder who could _'Plumpy Strawberry'_ be."

The redhead instantly glared thousands of daggers at the Queen of Freljord as she said two simple words. "Fuck you."

Realization then dawned to her.

She stomped a hoof on Darius' shoulder plate.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?"

"Of course not!" Darius reassured. "You're just really really _really_ jolly."

The smile on Darius practically said _'I mean every word'_ , which Katarina clearly didn't believe.

"Am I really fat?" Katarina whispered to herself, looking down on herself.

Ashe rolled her eyes. "We're about to be tied with a leash like a bunch of wild animals, and you're still worried about your _body weight_!?"

"Hey!" Katarina pointed a hoof on the archer. "No one asked for your opinion!"

The three ponies now sat on Darius' wide bed, all of them dressed in cute clothes and all of their manes styled to perfection. Ashe is still being _'prettied up'_ by Darius and has yet to wear her new dress, since the Noxian himself is still styling her white mane.

Katarina leaned over to Vi and whispered, "I'm starting to think Darius is a closet Noxian version of Taric."

"Brother may have been onto something." Lux commented lowly, too low for Darius, who is still styling Ashe's mane, to hear.

"I'm more scared on the fact why he even has these cosmetics!" Ashe grunted out as Darius brushed out a knot in her mane painfully, obviously hearing their conversation.

"Why am I not surprised?" Vi muttered, blowing her side bangs for the umpteenth time.

Katarina and Lux looked at her weirdly.

"Why?" Came the chorused question.

"Every time I pass by his room, I always hear him singing," Vi then stood on her hind legs and did her best to imitate a dancing Darius. "My Little Pony~! My Little Pony~!"

As Vi sang and twirled, Darius heard her and saw how she twirled around in the most adorable way possible.

"Pinkie Pie! That's the spirit!" Darius cheered on with a wide smile.

Vi's eyes widened. "What!? I'm not encouraging you! I'm _mocking_ you!"

Darius chuckled. "Haha! Don't be shy! You're Pinkie Pie, not Fluttershy, remember?"

Lux covered her mouth with her front hooves, stifling her laughter, while Katarina was rolling at the background, laughing and stomping her hooves.

"Oh, God! That's just rich!" Katarina laughed. "I didn't realize you were a fan of MLP!"

Vi, Lux and Ashe turned their heads to Katarina, who has just finished recovering from her laughing fit.

"What _is_ MLP?" The three asked in confusion.

Katarina literally froze as if she was hit with Sejuani's ultimate. Slowly, she straightened up and cleared her throat, reflexively arranging the red bow on her mane Darius had put on her earlier.

"MLP is, uhh…"

Katarina wracked her brain for an answer. She can't really tell these three that she actually watches it, she's just not _that_ obsessed with it.

She means, if Freljordians have a guilty pleasure of watching _'Game of Demacians'_ , Demacians love watching the famous _'Ionia's Survivor'_ , Ionians absolutely adore _'Freljord's Next Top Ruler'_ , and Piltovian's are always updated when it comes to _'Noxian Is The New Demacian',_ then why can't Noxians have their own?

Even those who live in Bandle City, the Yordles? They're extreme fans of the show sponsored by the Institute of War, which is titled _'Champion Time'_.

"MLP means…"

And then, an idea hit her like Jinx's Super Mega Death Rocket.

"My Large Penis."

The trio sweat-dropped, while Darius looked at Katarina in horror that could match Taric's own horrified face.

"No, no, NO!" Darius practically screamed, not wanting to hear anything obscene from his cute and supposedly _innocent_ little ponies.

When Darius yelled, he was holding a pair of scissors that he was using to trim and style the Freljordian pony's mane, which he accidentally used to cut off more than half of Ashe's mane unevenly. Ashe's eyes widened when she saw the white mane fall on the floor.

"Is…" She pointed a hoof at the strands of the white mane that was once hers. "Is that my hair?"

Darius ignored her and said, "MLP means, My Little Po-…AHH!"

Darius looked down at Ashe in utter horror, realizing what he has done. "Oh my god! Snowflake! I'm so sorry!"

Ashe, who looks like she's trying her best not to cry, merely raised a trembling hoof as a form of a make-shift thumbs up. "All is good."

Darius panicked as soon as he saw the expression on his little snowflake's face. He grabbed a bunch of Ashe's cut off mane and abruptly stood up, darting to the door, but not before turning to them and saying, "I'll be right back! I know somebody who can help!"

Lux's face twisted in confusion. "Who in the League could even help…-"

Darius swung the door open and ran out, his arms flailing in the air as he screamed and shouted a champion's name. "SORAKAAAA!"

Silence.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Well," Katarina sat down on the bed. "Now we know who."

Couple of seconds later, Vi brought up the previous subject mentioned earlier.

"So, what does MLP stand for again?" She asked with total confusion and innocent curiosity.

At that point, Ashe started crying, practically bawling her eyes out in her hooves. Lux approached Ashe and rubbed her back as a form of comfort. "There, there."

Vi then asked again, "What does MLP mean again? As in, seriously."

"OH! WOULD YOU JUST DROP IT ALREADY!?" Katarina snapped all of a sudden.

Vi scooted a step away from the assassin, looking away and asking herself a question.

"Was it something I said?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Soraka! SORAKA!" Darius screamed from outside the door.

Inside the room, Soraka, Janna and Veigar sat on the couch in front of a television, watching the animated movie, Frozen.

"I totally swear this could be Lissandra from her past life." Janna said before popping a popcorn in her mouth.

"Indeed, and Anna could actually be Ashe, and Sejuani is the male version of Hans."

Soraka and Janna nodded with Veigar's words.

"SORAKA!"

The Starchild sighed, handing the bowl of popcorn to her Yordle friend. "I'll get the door."

Darius banged on the wooden door repeatedly until Soraka finally opened it. To say the least, Soraka was quite surprised to see Darius looking frantic.

"Darius?"

"Soraka, can you help me attach this back to my pony?" Darius then raised a handful of Ashe's white mane.

Soraka stared at Darius.

...

...

...

"You interrupt me from watching my favorite movie because your stuffed toy's fur got cut off!?"

"No!" Darius answered. "Snowflake is not a toy! Second, she looked like she was about to cry! I need you to fix her mane and...-!"

 _SLAM_!

Soraka walked back to where Janna and Veigar are and sat back down between them. She looked at the TV screen and...

"Damn it! I missed the part where Elsa sings Let It Go!"

"We could always rewind...-!" Janna's words were cut short.

"No! NO! It's gone! The moment's gone! It's not the same anymore!"

The Storm's Fury sighed. "This is the thirteenth time we've watched this, you know. We could always re...-!"

"I told you! It's not the same!"

Veigar cleared his throat to capture their attention.

"WHAT!?"

"Why don't you just Let It Go?" Veigar asked, snickering.

...

"Soraka, no!"

Janna immediately grabbed Soraka before the Starchild could choke the living daylight out of the Tiny Master of Evil.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe is still crying, Lux is still comforting Ashe, Vi is still asking what the hell does MLP mean and lastly, Katarina had just realized something of great importance.

The door… was _open._

Katarina jumped off the bed and trotted to the door. She started waving a hoof at her companions. "Hey, guys."

"For the twentieth time!" Vi practically whined. "WHAT DOES MLP MEAN!?"

Lux finally blew her lid off. "DOES IT MATTER!? JUST SHUT UP!"

"Guys."

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?"

"IT'S NOT EVEN IMPORTANT!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?" Ashe joined in on their shouting fest.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Vi and Lux chorused back.

"GUYS!" Katarina finally shouted.

All three ponies turned to Katarina.

Katarina simply gestured at the open door.

"He left the door open." She stated in an _'as a matter of fact'_ manner.

…..

…..

…..

The three ponies stood there in silence before a gust of wind opened the door and next thing Katarina knew, she was alone in the room.

She cursed under her breath. "Should've just left when I got my chance."

With that, she trotted out of Darius' room as if she owned the whole hall she walked in. (Like a boss!)

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This is my attempt in comedy, readers. Bear with me. xD Anyway, this has been on Wattpad for quite a while now, but this one is more updated and edited than the one there. I actually plan on deleting it there and just continuing it here. Act 2 is already under diting, so expect it soon. :3_

 _This was a long-time request of my brother, so after we had a trade of some sort, I finally agreed to continue this little story that he loves so much. :P_

 _Credits of the Pony Vi story cover goes to the artist named **vingamena**. Just saw his/her art in Google and thought it would be perfect for this story. ^^_

 _References in this fic's chapter are:_

 _\- My Little Pony (duh xD)_

 _\- Game of Thrones (Game of Demacians)_

 _\- America's Next Top Model (Freljord's Next Top Ruler)_

 _\- Survivor (Ionia's Survivor)_

 _\- Orange is the New Black (Noxian Is The New Demacian)_

 _\- Adventure Time (Champion Time)_

 _\- Soraka being a fan of Frozen (Inspired by "The Institute of Love and Lies" by **Creator0fWords**. Check out the fic in this site! It's awesome! OuO)_

 _\- Lissandra having cat ears (fanarts mostly :3)_

 _\- Ashe freaking out when she was turned into a pony (Brother Bear scene)_


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 2**

It didn't take long for Katarina to find the other three again. She found them at the same summoning chambers they were in earlier. She had decided to go back there since she left her precious blades there when they were chased by a certain Noxian she knows. But when she got there, Lux was trying to calm Ashe's hyperventilating while Vi ran in circles as she ranted about her other gauntlet, which is now missing like the Avarosan bow and her blades.

"I'm sure we'll find it," Lux reassured Ashe, who seem to be making little progress in calming down.

"First, I turn into some sort of pony… Second, I got my hair cut off by the Hand of Noxus, who is actually obsessed with ponies…! And now…!" Ashe practically dug her face in the ground as her hands covered the top of her cowl. "The Avarosan bow is missing!"

"It's not that bad." Lux tried comforting.

"Not that bad!?" Vi interjected. "My other gauntlet is missing! OF COURSE IT'S BAD!"

"It's obvious you won't be upset, brat." Katarina sneered. "Your staff is glued on your head."

"If it makes you guys feel any better," Lux perked up. "I'll help in finding your weapons!"

Ashe sighed as she straightened up, tossing the bangs of her now short white mane out of her face. "I guess wallowing in self-pity won't do anything."

Katarina sarcastically scoffed. "No shit, Your Highness."

Ashe shot Katarina a warning look, which the assassin ignored.

"Where do we even start?" Vi asked.

"Hey, aren't you a police officer? Shouldn't you know about the things we need to do in these kinds of situations?" Lux questioned in confusion.

"Well, yeah, but that's Cupcake's forte, not mine." Vi stroked the tip of the gauntlet on her head. "My job is to fight, punch, pummel and beat crooks up."

"That's all the same." Ashe and Lux chorused blankly.

Vi nodded. "Exactly."

Rolling her eyes, Katarina stomped one of her front hooves, which captured the trio's attention. "Let's go, then. We need to find my blades before Cassiopeia does something with it."

"Oh, please," Lux spoke as the four of them trotted out of the summoning chambers, their manes bouncing cutely above their heads as they did. "What can your sister do to your blades?"

Katarina scowled. "She once bedazzled it when she stole it from my room."

"Taric must have been envious of your blades."

"Oh, believe me, he chased me around the Institute for a whole day just to get a good look at them." Katarina muttered, unconsciously puffing her cheeks out, which made her live up to her pony name, Plumpy Strawberry.

"Hey, isn't that your sissy over there?" Vi pointed ahead of them, and there she is. Cassiopeia stood at the end of the hall, looking around for a few times as if someone is out to get her.

Her sister.

"CASS!" Katarina called out in a shout.

The four of them galloped towards the Serpent's Embrace. Cassiopeia, who only noticed them when they were just a meter away from her, looked down at them with surprise and amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"And you four are?"

"It's me! Katarina!" The assassin cutely stomped a hoof on the floor, making an angry face which came out looking like a pouty one.

Cassiopeia quirked an eyebrow.

"Where are my blades?" Katarina questioned, glaring at her sister.

Just like that, Cassiopeia's attitude transformed.

"Oh, your blades?" The half-serpent asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah! Where are they? I swear…-!"

"Oh, well, I saw Draven exiting the garbage disposal area going _'Mwahahaha!'_ " As Cassiopeia said this, she made a gesture of rubbing her hands together like a villain plotting for their next devious plan. "But you know, that could be anything."

Katarina's eyes widened. "What!? That bastard…-!"

"I'm sure if you go now, you may still catch him."

"Not a moment to lose!" Katarina galloped down the hall leading to the designated area. "DRAVEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Lux and Ashe followed immediately. Vi though…

The pinkette looked up to the green haired Noxian.

"Draven has nothing to do with Katarina's blades, huh?"

"Nope."

…..

…..

…..

Vi raised a hoof and grinned.

"Pound it."

Cassiopeia smirked and lightly punched Vi's hoof.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina bucked the door off its hinges and down the floor, instantly dashing inside the garbage room, where there's junk-filled carts and sealed black garbage bags. Lux and Ashe stood behind her, not noticing that Vi only joined them after a few moments.

"Search for my blades!" Katarina ordered before jumping into one of the carts.

"Why should we help you?" Ashe questioned, sitting on her hind legs and crossing her front hooves in front of her.

"Because," Katarina poked her head out and glared at the archer. "If you want my assistance in finding your stupid bow, you have to help me find my own weapons first."

"Scavenger Hunt!" Lux squealed excitedly, also joining Katarina into the large cart.

Ashe huffed, but nonetheless, she also dived into the cart where the two pony champions are already rummaging through. Vi followed next, making a big splash of trash when she jumped in.

After the eighth cart that they searched, Katarina pointed to another. "It must be on that one!"

Vi groaned loudly. "That's the _ninth_ time you said that!"

"It's really hard, you know." Lux whined with a pout.

"That's because the carts here are almost as big as Cho'Gath!" Ashe cried out, tossing her front hooves up in the air. "And we're just as small as Teemo himself!"

"But!" Lux raised a hoof. "We're cuter! Oh, and less Satanic."

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE US FEEL BETTER!?" The three chorused against the mage.

Lux raised her hooves in surrender. "Alright, alright, no need to gang up on me."

"PINKIE PIE! APPLEJACK! PLUMPY STRAWBERRY! SNOWFLAKE!"

"Hide!" Lux managed to squeak out before the four of them dove under all the trash in the current cart they're in. The horn on Lux's head glowed, giving them dim light under the dark, and not to mention stinky, coverage of the garbage.

"How are we supposed to find our weapons if there's a pony-obsessed lunatic named Darius on the loose?" Vi questioned the others.

"We just have to be cautious." Ashe stated.

Katarina grunted. "I'm sure that pony lover won't find us here."

Just like that, the cart was turned upside down and the four ponies came pouring out along with the garbage they hid in. The cart was tossed away, revealing the main subject of the conversation.

The Sinister Blade pointed a hoof at the Noxian in front of them, a look of utter horror and disbelief on her face. "How the fuck did you even know we were here!?"

"I always know when there's a pony nearby." Darius answered before taking out four dog collars and leashes from under his cape. Each and every one of it designed to match the four pony champions.

Vi got off of her back and stood on her hind hooves, her fore hooves challenging the man in front of them for a fistfight. "Listen here, you pony-loving Noxian! We're not coming back with you and that's final!"

The smile on Darius' face disappeared.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Darius walked down the hall, with three ponies begrudgingly walking behind him and one pink pony being dragged on her butt while she gnawed on her leash once again.

"It's no use, Vi." Ashe sighed, knowing Vi's gnawing attempts is futile. "You've been biting that leash of yours for a whole hour."

"NO! He may have played dress up on me! He may have literally put me in a dress! But he will never take away my freedom!"

Darius lightly tugged on Vi's leash, causing her to stumble for a second and nearly planting her own face on the floor.

"He just did." Katarina muttered.

After their one hour walk around the Institute gardens, which they were slightly thankful that it was deserted that time, they were brought back to Darius' room. They would have been thankful if there was someone that could have helped them but would also be embarrassed with their current forms. Once again, they found themselves sitting on Darius' bed.

"What, are you going to shave all of Ashe's mane now?" Vi sarcastically asked, which made the Freljord Queen look at her with a horrified look.

"I'm actually going to do the opposite, Pinkie Pie."

Vi fumed at the name, steam coming of the gauntlet attached to her.

Darius turned and faced them, holding a bottle identical to a health potion. This bottle contained a sparkling black liquid, which made the four ponies take a step back. Darius uncorked the bottle and approached the bed before suddenly grabbing Ashe. The archer immediately started squirming in his clutches.

"Now, now. Hold still, Snowflake."

"No! NO! I don't want to…-!"

The Noxian brute interrupted Ashe by practically shoving the battle inside her mouth, making Ashe choke down the vile-tasting liquid. When the bottle was empty of its contents, Darius threw it into the nearest trash bin before placing Ashe back down the bed beside Lux.

Ashe made a disgusted face. "Ack! What kind of liquid did you make me drink!?"

"Be patient, Snowflake. LeBlanc said that the results will show in three…"

"Wait a sec. LeBlanc?" Katarina flashed a confused expression as she interrupted Darius.

"Results?" Lux and Vi asked in unison.

 ** _FLASH!_**

Ashe was engulfed in a bright white light for a few seconds before it dimmed and faded completely, revealing Ashe and her white mane all fixed and back to its normal length.

"There you go!" Darius clasped his hands together.

"I…" Ashe turned to the nearest mirror attached to the wall. "My hair! It's…! It's back!"

The relieved smile on Ashe's face made Darius beam. Without warning, Darius took the four of them into his arms and gave them a bear hug.

"All four of you are absolutely _adorable_!"

"Ach! Choking…! Not…! Breathing…!" Katarina sputtered out, losing her breath.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Darius loosened his hug, scowling at the door. "Who is it?"

"Hey, Darius! It's your handsome brother, Draaaven!"

The Hand of Noxus rolled his eyes before settling his four ponies back down the bed. "Now, stay there, my little pretties."

An idea then popped into Vi's mind, steam releasing from the sides of her gauntlet in excitement.

"Hey!" She slung her front hooves over the three's shoulders as much as she can, huddling them up in a circle. "I got an idea!"

Darius opened the door and Draven walked in, looking around the room and instantly spotting the four ponies on the bed, all of them frozen with different expressions.

The pink one had a big grin on its face, head held high and a happy look in its blue eyes.

The blue one has a smile on its lips and a few strands of its mane covering one eye, posture straight and looking quite regal for a harmless little pony.

The red one, which Draven noticed that has an awfully familiar scar, has a scowl on and its posture looking as if it's about to pounce on the person in front of it.

Lastly, the yellow one has a wide and open smile, one hoof raised and bent, bright blue eyes sparkling beautifully.

"I see you added a few new ponies to your collection." Draven said, walking up to his bed.

Darius scoffed. "Those aren't just toys, Draven. They are real ponies! Alive and breathing."

"Right…" Draven leaned down and poked the yellow one in the eye, which emitted a squishy sound.

Nothing happened.

"You sure they're alive?"

"Of course! Why would I lie?"

Draven audited the other three before turning his gaze back to the yellow one, also scanning its appearance.

"Darius, my brother," He slung an arm around Darius' shoulders. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Darius frowned. "What do you mean?"

"These toys look like a few familiar champions I know." He nodded his head to the yellow one. "That one looks like that Demacian mage. You know, the brat. I think her name was Lux."

He picked the pink one up with one hand. "This little pinky right here looks almost like Vi. You know, the partner of that hot and sexy Sheriff. This even has her face-tattoo."

Draven then took the blue one and faced his brother. "And this is like a pony version of that sexy Freljordian Queen. Ashe, right? The one who has a huge and great ass. This one looks just like her. The cape and cowl really gave it away."

Without any warning, the Glorious Executioner threw the pink one over his shoulder, causing it to crash onto the yellow one.

But again, nothing happened.

He grabbed the red one with his newly free hand, showing the red pony to his older brother. "Especially this one! This looks like Katarina! You even got her scar right!"

Draven managed to laugh for a few seconds before Darius suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt. In just a heartbeat, Darius' face was inches away from Draven's, glaring murderously into his eyes.

"WHY did you throw PINKIE PIE!?"

The younger Noxian raised his hands in surrender, dropping the blue and the red pony on the floor in the process.

"DON'T DROP SNOWFLAKE AND PLUMPY STRAWBERRY! YOU'LL HURT THEM!"

Draven glanced at the two _'toys'_ on the floor. The pair didn't even flinch on the carpeted ground. In fact, the two ponies remained in their frozen state. Slowly, and cautiously, Draven pushed Darius away and started escorting him out of the room.

"Listen, Darius, I think you need to see a healer. Maybe all the magic from the Rift has gotten way into your head. Let ole' Draaaven bring you to Soraka, or maybe Akali. I heard she's wearing her Nurse uniform…"

"Wait…! My ponies!"

"They'll be fine!" Draven managed to pull Darius out of the room, slamming the door close afterwards.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"AHHHH! IT HURTS!" Lux screeched, shoving Vi off of her with sudden _'inpony'_ strength. She clutched her right eye, which is the one Draven had poked, with a hoof, jumping all around the room as she cried.

Vi got on her hooves and huffed. She can't really get mad at Lux. At least she only got thrown to the bed. Although, the respect she had for Lux somewhat increased, since the mage didn't even flinch the slightest when her eye was poked.

Katarina released a groan, rubbing her right side with a hoof. "He could have at least dropped us on the bed."

"At least he didn't poke your eye." Ashe muttered, getting up from the floor and glancing at Lux.

"I'm more concerned on the fact that Draven called Cupcake _'hot and sexy Sheriff'_." Vi said, peeking over the edge of the bed. "I mean, yeah, she is, but she's _my_ sexy sheriff. I am sooo going to beat him to a pulp!"

Ashe shivered when she thought of the little… _'compliments'_ Draven said about them.

"Well, for once, I'm thankful that he came." Katarina muttered. "Now we have some time to find our escape."

"Can't we just break the door down?" Vi jumped off the bed and trotted towards the door. "Maybe I can do it."

Lux, who has recovered from her crying, stood behind Vi, aiming her horn at the door. "I'll break that door down!"

As Lux's horn started glowing, Ashe and Katarina instantly jumped away from its firing range, leaving a clueless Vi out on the open.

"Wait! Lux!" Ashe called out from under the bed. "The High Summoners placed magical barriers on the doors of the chambers!"

The words of warning the blue pony fell on deaf ears.

Katarina poked her snout out from their hiding place. "Get out of the way!"

But it was too late.

The glow on Lux's horn became brighter and next thing they knew, a beam shot out. Vi spun around just in time to get hit on the face by the bright beam. The beam was useless on the door though. The wood merely glowed with a few markings of the barrier the High Summoners had casted on it.

Lux's horn dimmed until it glowed no more, giving the two ponies hiding under the bed the chance to see again. As Ashe and Katarina crawled out of the bed, their eyes landed on Vi's unconscious pony self on the floor. Lux made a horrified face, her hooves dramatically against her lips.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The mage chanted over and over again in panic. "Is she dead? Did I kill her?"

"Listen, you idiot!" Katarina gave Lux a slap on the back of her head with a hoof of hers. "We could have avoided all this if you decided to look for other exits!"

"The window!" Ashe grunted out, trying to lift up Vi's unconscious pony body with her own. Katarina turned towards the only window in the room. A smirk instantly curved up her lips.

"There's our exit!"

After moving a few chests and chairs, they finally managed to climb up to reach the window sill. Looking over the edge, Lux shivered as a harsh breeze blew at them.

"Piece of cake." The red pony said arrogantly.

"Piece of cake?" Lux squeaked, making Vi's left hoof almost slip from her shoulders. "We're at least five floors from the ground! We'll die if we jump!"

"I'll use my shunpo when I get close to the ground."

"What about us, then?" Ashe questioned, adjusting Vi's right hoof on her shoulder.

Katarina smirked at them. "Who cares about you three anyway?"

"Hey! I thought we were in this together!" Lux said with wide eyes.

"No one said anything like that." Katarina scoffed. "Besides, did you forget? I'm a Noxian. I don't care about a little Demacian pipsqueak like you, this little Highness and pinky punk over there."

Ashe passed Vi's full weight onto Lux and stepped a hoof closer towards Katarina. "If you're so brave, why don't you jump?"

Katarina turned her nose up. "I will."

Looking down at the ground, Katarina closed her eyes and started preparing herself mentally…

Ashe abruptly shoved her with a hoof over the edge.

"AAAHHH!" Came Katarina's screams.

"Lux, listen," Ashe's cape was thrown back as two blue wings stuck out and flapped from under the material.

"You have wings!" Lux blurted out, looking at the pair of wings with a surprised and amazed gleam in her eyes.

"I need you to wait here. I'll bring Vi down first."

As soon as Lux nodded, Ashe flew up and took hold of the sides of the gauntlet attached to Vi. She moved out of the safety of the floor, but before she could even let out a breath, both her and Vi plunged downward.

Apparently, she didn't anticipate the heavy weight of the gauntlet.

They even passed Katarina's flailing pony self.

Lux watched at the window sill with a mixture of awe, panic and wonder.

 ** _BAM!_**

Ashe opened her eyes and found the gauntlet's knuckles buried into the dirt. Thankfully, Vi, who was upside down, remained unharmed. "That didn't go as planned."

"AAAAHHH!"

Raising her head, she found Katarina still screaming. She knew the red pony won't be able to use her shunpo in that state of panic. Silently, she cursed her conscience before she shot up, wings flapping rapidly. As soon as Katarina was in hoof's reach, she instantly gripped one of the assassin's hoof as much as her own hoof can.

"Stop flailing!" She grunted out, resisting the urge to just drop the Noxian.

Katarina froze and looked down, noticing that she's just a few meters away from the ground. With a glare directed at Ashe, she shunpo'd out of the archer's grasp and appeared on the ground.

"Didn't need your help to even begin with." Katarina muttered, lightly stomping a hoof on the dirt.

Ashe rolled her eyes at the words she heard. But then, a voice entered her hearing.

"Ashe!"

Without any warning, Lux fell on her, making them both crash on the dirt ungracefully. Lux sat on top of her with a big smile on her face, unscathed. Ashe, who is practically sprawled on the dirt, blew some of her white mane away from her face.

"You could have waited for me." She murmured.

"Don't wanna!" Lux jumped off of her. "Cassiopeia was outside the room. I was afraid she was going to break the door down or something."

"Ohh…" Vi groaned, finally regaining her consciousness. Despite the pony Enforcer getting her consciousness back, her gauntlet is still somewhat lunged into the dirt. When she realized her position, hooves not touching the ground and all that, she looked at the three other ponies from the corner of her eyes. "Why am I like this?"

"Long story short, we jumped out of a window!" Lux stated with a bright smile.

Before any of them could even utter any retort or reply to the mage's words, they heard footsteps come from their right. Turning to the origin of the sounds, they found Garen and Caitlyn running up to them.

"Finally! We found you!" Caitlyn said before her gaze landed on Vi's pony self. "Umm, Vi?"

"Cupcake!" Vi's eyes practically shined with tears of joy. "Help me out here!"

Walking around the other three ponies, Caitlyn lifted Vi's gauntlet off the dirt and set the pink pony on her four hooves.

"Are you all wearing dresses?" Garen asked, looking between the four pony champions in front of them. Well, Ashe is still wearing her cape and cowl since Darius still hasn't changed her clothes due to the little incident earlier with her mane getting cut.

"Not another word out of you, Demacian." Katarina threatened, pointing a hoof to try and threaten the large man in front of him.

"Well," Garen crossed his arms. "It's not like I'm concerned about you. I'm more concerned about my sister."

"Hmph!" Lux turned her head and pony form away, stomping a hoof on the ground. "Don't talk to me, brother. I am still upset with you."

Garen's face morphed into a shocked expression. He kneeled on one knee beside Lux. "Please, little sparkle. Forgive me for… selling you out like that. It's just that…-!"

Lux whipped around and cutely glared at her brother. "Sold me out? Talk about giving me away! You _abandoned_ me! Left me! Just like a Noxian!"

"Hmph." Katarina crossed her front hooves in front of her as she leaned back on her hind hooves. "Should I be offended?"

Garen shot a brief glare at Katarina. "This matter doesn't involve you, Noxian."

Katarina rolled her eyes. "Of course it doesn't. Noxians don't involve themselves in meaningless matters.

The Might of Demacia turned back to Lux. "Please, I did not mean it. I promise, I will never let anything like that happen to you again."

Lux turned away and trotted towards Ashe, hiding behind the Freljordian to keep her brother away from her.

"Hey, wait a second," Katarina trotted up to the Frost Archer. "You've had wings this whole time and you didn't think of mentioning it!?"

"It would have been useless anyway." Ashe calmly retorted.

"Useless? HOW!?"

"I could have escaped, yes," Ashe brushed some of her mane out of the way. "But that means I would have left you three in Darius' clutches."

Lux's eyes filled with tears. The yellow pony suddenly wrapped her front hooves around Ashe's neck. Tears then burst out of Lux's eyes like a fountain. "Waaahhh! You could have left us! But you didn't!"

Ashe sweat-dropped. "Umm, yes, that's what I did say…-"

"Why were you so loyal to people that would have left you!? I would have!"

"W-what?" Ashe stuttered in shock with Lux's words.

"No!" Lux straightened up and stomped a hoof on the ground, tears stopping and now possessing a determined look on her face. "From now on, I see _you_ as my sibling! Not Garen!"

Garen's jaw dropped. "H-Hey, Sparkle! Don't talk like tha…-"

Lux glared at Garen as she hugged Ashe. "Ashe is my new older sibling and that's final! Now, shoo, _stranger_!"

Garen's whole body turned into stone once again, cracking as it did. "M-My… own sister… called me… a stranger…"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the scene before her.

"Listen, everyone," The Sheriff called their attention. "I've discussed the situation with Heimerdinger. He said he may be able to revert you four back to your normal selves."

"Finally!" Katarina cut in, which caused Ashe to give her a disapproving look for rudely interrupting.

"We can go now if you…" Caitlyn glanced at their cute little pony bodies. "…champions want."

"Let's go, then!" Vi straightened her posture. "I want to be out of this horse body as soon as possible!"

"Actually, it's a pony body, not a horse." Lux corrected.

"Who cares, Lux!?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Heimerdinger typed on a holographic keyboard while the four pony champions stood on the platform, where a bunch of contraptions are currently pointed at, while Caitlyn stood beside the Yordle scientist and Garen sulked behind the two Piltovians.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you found this stupid Queen's bow and this little punk's other gauntlet but you didn't find my blades?" Katarina questioned, disregarding the glares Ashe and Vi shot her.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes, but we did see your sister Cassiopeia leaving the summoning chamber with your blades. I expect she has it for safe-keeping."

"Safe-keeping my ass!"

Ashe rolled her eyes. "Must you use such language?"

"I can say whatever I want, _Pony-sty_!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." Lux and Vi chorused.

"Of course it does! I combined the word _'Pony'_ and _'Majesty'_! Therefore, it…-!" Katarina suddenly stopped herself when she realized how idiotic she sounded and what it made her look.

"You know what! It doesn't matter!" She pointed a hoof at Heimerdinger. "Hey, you! Little rodent, hurry up with that machine of yours!"

Heimerdinger arranged his goggles, unoffended with Katarina's indirect insult. "The machine will activate in three… two… one…"

 ** _SLAM!_**

All eyes turned to the door, and there, they found a menacing-looking Darius, holding his deadly axe. His own eyes landed on his four beloved ponies, who, in his eyes, seem to be being experimented on by three _'scoundrels'_. He immediately charged forward and swung his axe at the three champions at the side.

"GET AWAY FROM MY PONIES!"

Garen snapped out of his sulking self and quickly grabbed his sword, managing to deflect Darius' axe before it could destroy Heimerdinger's machine. Caitlyn fired a net at the Noxian, but it was surprisingly dodged with ease.

 ** _BAM!_**

 ** _SPACK!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

Darius had managed to knock Garen out, also accidentally stepped on Heimerdinger, and just now, he had just thrown Caitlyn through a wooden crate at the side of the room. The four were about to gallop out of the room, but Darius skidded in front of them, blocking their only exit.

"Now, where do you think you're going, Snowflake?"

Ashe, who stood in front of the others, slowly backed away. Hoof by hoof, they stepped back until they were cornered against the indestructible wall of Heimerdinger's lab.

"Vi! Do something!" Lux cried out in fear.

Vi, who was ramming her gauntlet over and over again at the wall, looked close to tears. "I'm trying! I'm trying!"

When Darius' shadow loomed over their little pony selves, they all hunched their shoulders and shrunk back.

Two words were uttered by the Sinister Blade.

"We're dead."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Editing done! :D There's only one reference here in this chapter, which I'll list down below. The list will also include a reference I forgot to mention in the previous chapter._

 _References in this chapter:_

 _\- Cassiopeia laughing maniacally (from Family Guy, Bryan to Stewie)_

 _\- Vi's "Poem" (from one of Markiplier's videos)_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT 3**

Tryndamere approached Ashe, holding the Avarosan bow with one hand. Ashe, who has finally been reverted back to her normal human form, took her eyes away from her now normal hands and faced her husband.

"Oh, my bow." She accepted the ice bow as the barbarian gave it to her.

"What happened to you?" Tryndamere asked. "Braum and I have been looking all over for you ever since the summoners had told us they teleported you back from the Rift."

Ashe sighed. "Believe me, it's a long story."

"Well," Tryndamere used his large sword as a stand, leaning on it as he looked at his wife. "I have time."

"I'm quite sure you will merely laugh at my expense."

The Barbarian King scoffed. "Ha! Course not!"

"You just did."

"No, I didn't. I just said _'Ha!'_ It doesn't count as a laugh."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

Tryndamere now looked amused at Ashe's stubborn, and somewhat childish, attitude.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it…-" Ashe stopped when she realized what she's doing. "Oh, Avarosa…"

Tryndamere tilted his head. "You alright there?"

Ashe, who has buried her face in one of her hands, raised her head up and lightly glared at her husband. "Frosty."

The King of Freljord stifled a laugh. "Frosty, huh?"

A groan was released by the archer.

 _'_ _Katarina's immaturity seemed to have rubbed off on me.'_

Vi unwound the knots in her shoulders as she shrugged, hearing a few clicks from her bones. "Ahh! Good to be back!"

Caitlyn smiled as she watched Vi slip both of her gauntlets on. "It seems to me you are doing fine. I'm going to check on Heimerdinger."

"What about you, Cupcake? You okay?"

"A broken left arm and a sprained leg, nonetheless, I am fine."

"Let's have you checked then!" Vi suddenly swooped in and carried Caitlyn in her arms without warning. She grinned at the Sheriff in her arms. "Let's go!"

"Vi! Put me down!" Caitlyn flushed. "I can still walk!"

"Ahem."

Caitlyn stopped flailing in Vi's arms, while said pinkette spun around and faced the person who called for their attention.

"Oh, hey there, Hammerhead!" Vi flashed a greeting grin.

Jayce mildly laughed at the nickname. "Hey, Vi."

"Thanks for knocking Darius out earlier! Wouldn't know what would have happened if you didn't."

"Pfft! It was nothing, Vi."

"Anyway, whatcha want?" Vi then nodded down to Caitlyn's still blushing self in her arms. "I still have to take Cupcake here to Soraka to get herself taken care of."

Jayce cleared his throat and brushed his hair back before putting on a confident smile. "Do you want to go out today? Grab a bite to eat, get to know each other, the works. My treat, of course."

"Oh, sure!" Vi turned away and started heading to where Soraka and Akali are currently checking on Lux and Katarina. She looked over her shoulder and called back, "See ya later!"

Caitlyn looked over Vi's shoulder and found Jayce celebrating with himself, pumping his fist and complimenting his own flirting skills. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Vi.

"You _are_ aware that you just accepted a date invitation from Jayce, right?"

Vi scoffed. "It's not a date, Cupcake. It's just a friendly get-together, ya know? You can even come with us."

All Caitlyn could do was give herself a face-palm.

"Are you alright, Lux?" Xin Zhao asked as the blonde mage got off the make-shift examination table.

"Yep, but," Lux held her staff against her cheek. "I miss the times when my baton and I were one."

"That sounded completely wrong in various levels." Fiora deadpanned beside Xin.

"Lux," Jarvan IV approached the mage. "Do you know the reason why Garen looks depressed?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Fiora quirked an eyebrow. "No more brother complex?"

"Nope!" Lux's baton glowed and… she suddenly disappeared from her spot, leaving a few sparkling remnants.

…..

…..

…..

Lux abruptly popped back in front of her fellow Demacians with Ashe now in her clutches. "I have a _sister_ complex now!"

"Umm, Lux?" Quinn spoke. "That's the Queen of Freljord you're holding."

"Mm-hm!" Lux nodded and tightened her hug around an utterly confused Ashe. "Didn't you know? She's my sister now!"

All eyes landed on the Freljordian.

Ashe attempted to gently peel Lux's arms off of her. "I assure you all, no adoption papers, matters, or such were involved in this. Lux is merely… imaginative."

"Can't imagine why." Fiora and Quinn chorused.

Katarina stomped towards Cassiopeia and grabbed one of her arms roughly. "Where. Are. My blades!?"

Cassiopeia shrugged. "I told you, I saw Draven going _'Mwahahaha!'_ and all that, and…-ACK!"

Katarina wound her hands around Cassiopeia's neck and started strangling her own sister. "GIVE ME BACK MY BLADES!"

Cassiopeia grabbed the nearest solid object she could find.

Which is…

A **banana**.

She started hitting Katarina with the yellow fruit.

"This…! **BANANA**...! Solves…! EVERYTHING…!"

The banana kept colliding with Katarina's left eye, irritating and angering her more. "WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH A FUCKING BANANA!?"

"As…! The…! **BANANA** …! Dictates…!"

Soraka stared from the sidelines, watching the two Noxian siblings choke and hit each other with a banana.

"Hmph. I don't know if Cassiopeia is doing this as an indirect insult to me or not."

Akali stood beside her, a blank look on her face as she looked at the sisters as well.

"You and me, both."

LeBlanc walked up to the two sisters and shoved them apart, making the now massacred banana bounce on her face, which left a few banana remnants on the Deceiver's face. She rubbed it all off with a hand before turning to glare at the two Du Couteau females.

"Act your age."

The two exchanged looks for a second before pointing an accusing finger at each other. " _She_ started it!"

The Noxian mage sighed. "Honestly. It's as if you are both a pair of five year olds."

All of the activity and conversations involving the four champions were halted as soon as the doors of the room swung open, Swain walking in with his pet bird, Beatrice.

"What do you want, Swain?" LeBlanc questioned.

"First of all things," Swain revealed belts of knives form behind him, which looked awfully familiar for the three other Noxians. He threw it at Katarina, who caught it without missing a beat. Cassiopeia muttered a curse in the background "Secondly, I was asked to gather all the Noxians at the Judgment Hall for a trial."

"Only Noxians?"

Braum, Ezreal and Galio also entered the room.

"King Tryndamere, Queen Ashe, the head summoners requests presence of all champions at Judgment Hall." Braum reported with his usual grin.

"It is the same order for the Demacians." Galio stated.

"Same for us Pilties too!" Ezreal added, burying his hands in his pockets.

Ashe, Vi, Katarina and Lux exchanged looks of confusion and curiosity. The four turned back to their faction allies and asked in chorus.

"What for?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The Judgment Hall is where trials involving champions and summoners are usually commenced. Right now, from what they heard, some of the summoners had told them that the reason all the champions of the League were gathered in there today was that there's a champion that's clearly in deep trouble.

"Is everybody here?" The Head of the Institute, High Summoner _Vessario Kolminye_ , sat at the very center of the throne-like chairs that's all placed on the elevated platforms in front of the champions.

The champions and the other summoners in the Hall murmured their answers.

"Alright then," Vessario cleared his throat. "We are all gathered here today to witness the trial of a champion from Noxus."

Vi rubbed her nape. "I have a feeling who it is."

"Darius, also known as the Hand of Noxus."

At the front of the rows and rows of chairs occupied by various champions, sat Darius, alone and looking like some sort of outcast from the other champions.

"Excuse me, High Summoner," Swain interjected, standing up from his seat. "What has he done to be trialed?"

"Recently, the council has started questioning Darius' mental stability."

"Mental stability?"

Ashe, Lux and Vi seemed to make eye contact with one another in a form of reply, telling each other they knew what this is all about. Katarina though, she just blew some of her red hair away from her face, not giving a single damn about her fellow Noxian.

"Champions, we summoners have no objection with your hobbies or your daily tasks, as long as it doesn't pose a threat to the Institute and the peace in Runaterra. We all care for your safety and comfort, and we try our best to help you whenever and however we can."

"Just get to the point!" A disembodied voice shouted from the crowd.

Vessario sighed. "Recently, there have been… reports about Darius going around and about in the Institute in search of, er, ponies."

"Well, of course! He has a collection of pony stuffed toys in his room." Cassiopeia stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"Yes, but, apparently, he is looking for ponies that are, how you say… alive."

"Say what now?" Came Ezreal's voice.

"In search of these _'ponies'_ he claims that exists and are currently in the Institute grounds, he had harmed a few champions."

Swain narrowed his eyes. "And who might these champions be?"

"Please, come stand here at the front… Garen, Caitlyn and Heimerdinger."

The Demacian and the two Piltovians stood up from their seat and walked up to the front. Garen still has the top of his head bandaged, Caitlyn's left arm and right leg were casted, which caused her to walk with a crutch. Heimerdinger was an entirely different story though. His whole Yordle body is covered with white bandages. Only his small furry fingers controlled the Hextech wheelchair he is currently on.

"Malphite was also victimized with Darius' violence, but unfortunately, he cannot be here, for he is still at the Institute Infirmary due to his, uh, _severe_ injuries."

"Darius massacred Malphite." Lux muttered.

"What was that?" Fiora asked.

Lux straightened up. "Nothing!"

"As you can see, due to Darius' mental thinking that ponies are real, he has harmed more than one champion outside the Rift and the Abyss."

"But the ponies _are_ real!" Darius shouted, slamming a fist on the table in front of him.

Vessario gave the Noxian a pointed look. "Now, now, no need to shout. We can hear you perfectly clear, Hand of Noxus."

The said Hand of Noxus let out a huff and stayed silent once again, waiting for the High Summoner to continue his speech.

"We will be proceeding in asking the witnesses on what happened." The High Summoner looked between the injured witnesses. "Who would like to go first?"

"I think we should let Miss Caitlyn go first." A robotic voice spoke. (It actually sounded like the same robotic voice Stephen Hawking's used)

All eyes landed on Heimerdinger, who currently typed on a small keyboard. Almost every champion felt sorry for the Revered Inventor, seeing that he requires a _'voiceboard'_ just to speak his words.

"No," Garen stepped onto the witness platform before Caitlyn could do so. "I shall go first! For Demac…-"

"You suck!" A voice yelled from the crowd.

While the others disregarded the insulter, Fiora merely looked to her left, which is where Lux currently sat.

"You're insulting your own brother now?"

Lux crossed her arms. "I have no brother."

"You are really holding a grudge there." Quinn commented from the other side of the blonde mage.

"Ahem!" Vessario called for everyone's attention. "Garen, please, tell us your… experience with Darius's, umm, adventures throughout his day at the Institute."

Garen stood straight and held his head high, making a great effort in ignoring the fact that his own sister had just insulted him in public. "Let me start by saying…"

He then shoved a finger at Darius. "He does not respect a fellow champion's personal space!"

…..

Vessario stared. "Umm… Alright… What else can you say about him?"

"He is a brute! A filthy Noxian!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Cassiopeia shouted from her seat, earning a few murmurs of agreements from the crowd.

This time, Vessario sighed. "Can you at least tell us something _relevant_?"

Garen arranged his armor and straightened his posture once again.

…..

…..

…..

Again, he shoved a finger at Darius's direction.

"AND I THINK HE'S GAY!"

All the Noxians in the Hall shot off from their seats and started shouting their objections towards the Demacian's claims.

"Do not attempt in degrading the reputation of us Noxians!" Swain shouted.

"Stop spewing nonsense, Demacian!" LeBlanc also shouted.

"Why would you care!? Love has no exceptions! Especially for Draaaven!"

Some of the Noxians did a double-take at the Glorious Executioner. Nonetheless, it didn't stop their yells and shouts.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SECRET AFFAIR YOU'VE BEEN HAVING WITH TARIC!?"

All eyes snapped to Cassiopeia, who had her hands closed around her mouth to make a make-shift megaphone. Then, all of the champions turned back to Garen, who had an utterly horrified look on his face.

Katarina raised a hand in the air. "I SUPPORT MY SISTER'S CLAIM!"

"You have no proof of this!" Garen slammed a fist on the wooden table in front of him.

"WHY SO DEFENSIVE THEN!?"

Talon froze when all of the people in the room looked at him. He tucked his hands behind him and turned away, whistling innocently.

"I HAVE PROOF OF THIS!" Katarina claimed, breaking the awkward silence her adopted brother had caused.

Jarvan stood up from his seat. "Show us the evidence, then!"

Katarina gestured at Cassiopeia, who then pulled out a recorder. Beside Cassiopeia, Morgana reached down the floor and lifted up… a mic and a speaker. The Fallen Angel turned it on and placed the mic close to the recorder as soon as Cassiopeia played it.

 **"** **Oh, thank you, Garen! Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to completely polish my precious gem!" Taric's voice came through the speaker.**

 **"** **I am honored that you had even let me touch your** ** _treasured_** **gem."**

Cassiopeia stopped the recording. She and Katarina now smirked in triumph.

"Those are just bits of our conversation!" Garen yelled. "I **DID** polish his gem!"

Gasps instantly sounded from the other champions. Jarvan's eyes widened. He took in a quick breath of air before falling down the floor, fainting without warning.

 ** _THUD!_**

Shyvana's eyes widened, and she immediately rushed downward and lifted the Exemplar of Demacia in her arms as if he's as light as a feather.

"We need a healer!" Shyvana called out with urgency.

Xin Zhao rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the Half-Dragon. "Pfft! He's fine, Shyvana. He just fainted because…-"

Before Xin could finish and register what Garen had just admitted, he suddenly fell silent. Xin pointed a finger at Garen. "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"Uh, yeah." Poppy murmured.

Sona, eyes wide, could merely strum one disturbed note before fainting as well, her Etwahl falling on her now unconscious self. Poppy lifted Sona up and threw the mute onto Shyvana's shoulders.

"Get them to the Infirmary." Poppy said with a flat voice.

Shyvana turned to Xin again. "Xin Zhao! Help me with So…-!"

 ** _THUD!_**

Poppy sweat-dropped. "He fainted too?"

She turned to Garen, took a long deep breath and…

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Poppy practically screeched. "YOU CALL YOURSELF THE **'MIGHT OF DEMACIA!?'** YOU ARE JUST ONE! BIG! **GEM-POLISHER**!"

Garen's eyes widened in panic. "NO! NO! NOT THAT! I meant…-!"

"EXCUSES!" Poppy claimed hysterically, waving Whomper around with both hands.

"ORDER!" Vessario pointed his gabble at Poppy. "Guards! Escort the Ambassador of Demacia out of the Judgment Hall!"

The champions and the summoners watched as two brute-like guards dragged a thrashing and angered Yordle out of the Hall.

"YOUR GEM POLISHING DAYS ARE NUMBERE…-!"

The doors slammed close before Poppy could fully finish.

Vessario tried calling for peace, yet the Demacians were already too panicked with the unexpected _'revelation'_ by the Might of Demacia, while the Noxians laughed and mocked the said Demacian.

Suddenly…..

"RAAAGGHH!"

Silence.

…..

…..

…..

Everyone turned to where the Freljordians are sitting and found Tryndamere shooting them all a glare, while Ashe merely stood beside him with a blank face.

Tryndamere huffed and turned to Ashe. "All yours, my Queen."

Ashe nodded and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, High Summoner. Are we here to have a formal trial or did you gather every single champion in this hall… TO DISCUSS GAREN'S SEXUALITY!?"

Everyone stared.

And stared.

And stared.

A cricket on top of Maokai's head started emitting its rather awkward sound.

One by one, the Demacians and the Noxians sat back down on their seats. As soon as they all sat down, Ashe turned back to Vessario.

"Proceed, High Summoner."

Vessario stared in a stupefied manner as the King and Queen of Freljord sat back down to their respective seats. He shook his head and cleared his throat once again.

"Now, seeing as the Might of Demacia cannot provide us with any useful info about Darius…-!"

"GEM-POLISHER!" A disembodied voice called out.

Tryndamere shot out of his seat and turned to the direction of where the voice came. "WHO SAID THAT!? COME HERE AND SAY IT TO MY QUEEN'S FACE!"

The Hall fell silent once again.

Vessario slammed his gabble once. "Garen, please, take your seat."

Garen looked at Vessario in shock. "But…! But…! I haven't even said anything…!"

"I suggest you," Vessario nodded a head at the Demacian's area, where Shyvana is fanning Jarvan's still unconscious self with her two hands. "Help your fellow Demacians over there."

Garen opened his mouth to say more, but internally, he found it useless. His shoulder dropped and his face looked like it drooped. With a hunched form, he walked back to his seat with his fellow faction allies.

Garen was just about to past the Night Hunter, when…

"Gem-polisher." Vayne said with a deadpanned expression.

The Might of Demacia looked like he was about to become a blue and white goo as he drooped even more.

Vessario, again, slammed his gabble. "One more gem-polishing comment and you Noxians **AND** Demacians will be kicked out of this trial!"

…..

…..

…..

"Alright," Vessario arranged his robes. "Umm, Heimerdinger, please, to the stand."

Heimerdinger slowly moved to the witness stand with his wheelchair, only for one of its wheels to get caught at the edge of the ramp. The Yordle scientist maneuvered the analog stick of his Hextech wheelchair, only for it to bump repeatedly on the same edge.

 _ **Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud…!**_

Caitlyn stared, while the champions behind her had different reactions.

The Demacians were still focused on waking up their still knocked out Emperor and officers.

The Noxians' eyes were twitching and their feet and fingers moved and tapped impatiently.

The Freljordians merely watched in silence, Ashe needing to elbow Tryndamere, who looked to be on the verge of letting out his laughter.

While the Piltovians had different manners in silencing their own laughter.

Jayce kept hitting his stomach to make sure he doesn't have the breath to laugh, Orianna and Blitzcrank shut themselves down, Ezreal was already in the middle of tying his brown jacket around his head, Jinx took out Fishbones and shoved her head inside, releasing her hysterical laugh inside the contraption.

While Vi…

"Pfffttt! Ffftthhhh! BAHAHAHAHA!" Vi fell off of her chair, clutching her stomach as she laughed loudly and without a trace of shame.

…..

…..

…..

Swain got off of his seat and pointed his cane at the Yordle.

 _ **Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud…!**_

"Oh, would you just help him onto the stand!? AT THIS RATE, WE'LL BE SPENDING THE REST OF OUR LIVES IN WATCHING A HANDICAPPED YORDLE PATHETICALLY TRY TO GET ON A WITNESS STAND!"

Heimerdinger stopped and his Hextech wheelchair slowly turned around and faced Swain. He started tapping his furry fingers on the keys of his voiceboard.

"Do you have a problem with me, Noxian?" The computerized voice sounded through the small speakers attached to the chair.

"You just need to go onto the platform and that's it! Is that so hard!?"

"Why don't you help me then?"

"Fine! I will!" Swain approached Heimerdinger and pushed him onto the platform.

"Thank you." The computerized voice sounded.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Swain shouted before stomping away, sitting back beside LeBlanc, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He turned to her and glared. "WHAT!?"

LeBlanc raised her hands in a form of surrender and shook it mildly. "Nothing, nothing."

"Heimerdinger, you may start."

Heimerdinger managed an extremely small nod. He then started typing.

"I was…-"

A loud sound came from the Hextech wheelchair's speakers.

"LOW BATTERY. LOW BATTERY. LOW BATTERY."

Swain's right eye visibly twitched. He threw his cane on the floor. "OH COME ON!"

He surprisingly dashed forward, as if he had used Flash, and shoved a finger in front of the scientist's face. "Are you a PROFESSIONAL or NOT!?"

Caitlyn, who now stood beside Heimerdinger pushed Swain's finger away. "Y-Yes, he is. His battery just ran out and…-"

"His BATTERY ran out!? How could that be?" Swain sarcastically asked. "OH, I KNOW!"

Swain took his chair from beside the Deceiver and sat on it before dragging it back and forth, making an awkward screeching noise against the marble floor. "HE WASTED IT GOING 'THUD! THUD! THUD!'! AND YET YOU CALL HIM A PROFESSIONAL!?"

…..

…..

…..

"Guards," Vessario called out, retaining a blank face.

The two guards nearby approached Swain and gripped on the legs of his chair, lifting it up and moving out the Hall. Swain, who still continued to rant, didn't notice himself being carried out of the Hall.

 ** _SLAM!_**

Every champion and summoner looked at the doors for a few seconds…

 ** _Tap! Tap! Tap!_**

The silent room was filled with the echo of soft taps and… a gurgling noise?

Everyone turned back to the witness stand and found Heimerdinger tapping his fingers against the wooden table nearby.

Vessario stared at Heimerdinger. "Umm… What is he doing?"

Caitlyn perked up, looking a bit excited. "He's communicating with us through Morse code!"

Rumble jumped off of his machine and landed just in front of the witness stand. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know this one! I know this one!"

"You do?" Caitlyn asked skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rumble focused his gaze at Heimerdinger. "Oh! I know that! That's umm, uhh, three words? First word? Umm…"

"Pack of wolves?" Warwick shouted.

"No, no! That's not it!" Rumble started hitting his temples.

"Line of officers?" Caitlyn suggested.

"Not even close!"

"Horde of Poros!"

All eyes turned to Tryndamere, who had shouted his guess with utter confidence. Actually, he looked awfully proud of his answer. Ashe gave herself a face-palm at the background.

"Uhh…" Rumble shook his head, trying to get the image of Tryndamere running through a snowy field with Poros dressed in mini-versions of Ashe's cape and cowl running alongside him. "No. That's DEFINITELY not it."

"Band of misfits?" Jinx asked with glee. "Or maybe group of psychos!"

Heimerdinger started squirming in his seat. "MMM! Uff-hhh-hmm!"

"Wa-wa-wa-wait! We're onto something here!" Rumble then pointed to Jinx. "Jinxy, whadya say?"

"What, psychos?"

Caitlyn groaned. "Please, not that."

"Mmf-hmf!" Heimerdinger tried his best to shake his head. "Grruuu fuuu…!"

"Group?" Rumble asked with excitement.

"Mmmf!" Heimerdinger nodded his head.

"Group of! That's it! One more word!"

Heimerdinger started making a bunch of gestures as much as his casted body did, while the champions started wracking their brains for an answer. Rumble then said…!

"Group of something…with…Four legs…! A fluffy tail…! And… a… great… mane!"

They all looked at Rumble with utter confusion.

"Mmf!" Heimerdinger seem to be so close to tears.

"How the hell did you get that," Tryndamere gestured to Heimerdinger. "From THAT!?"

While the other champions were still dwelling with their confusion, four specific champions started squirming in their seats and could feel their blood run cold.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Vi whispered to herself, wiping the sweat on her forehead.

Lux started to squirm visibly on her seat as she started chanting, "No, no, no, no, no!" over and over again.

"Somebody's gonna die tonight." Katarina murmured, drawing a blade from one of her sheathes.

Ashe seemed to be the only one who looked resigned out of the four of them. "This was just bound to happen sooner rather than later."

Tryndamere turned to her. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"This must be _my_ group!" Taric suddenly exclaimed with excitement. He started to stroke his hair lovingly. "I mean, just look at me! I look like a dream!"

"Why was he silent all this time?" Teemo asked, looking directly at the camera.

(Shut up, Satan. Act professional! O_O)

"Group of plants!" Zyra yelled.

"Group of psychos!" Jinx yelled again.

"SHUT UP, JINX!" All the champions shouted.

"Group of wolves!" Warwick cried out.

Soraka suddenly appeared in front of Warwick, grabbed the fur on his neck and glared menacingly at him. "WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE WOLF THING!?"

"Group of Poros!" Tryndamere shouted.

"Enough with the poro!" Ashe grabbed a Poro from Braum's shoulder and shoved it directly into Tryndamere's mouth, butt first. "Here!"

"Poro?" The innocent creature squeaked with a smile.

Tryndamere raised a finger. "Buf…-!"

Without warning, Ashe snatched Sejuani's flail from the Winter's Wrath herself and started hitting her own husband with it. "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"

Lissandra and Sejuani, who sat just behind Ashe, discreetly scooted their chairs back as they watched the Queen of Freljord massacre her own husband in front of them.

"PONIES!" Darius abruptly yelled.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Darius slammed both of his gauntleted hands on the table, making the wood crack under the metal gauntlets he wore.

"SHUT UP!" Every champion shouted. Darius even had to dodge the flail of the Winter's Wrath, which was thrown by the Queen of Freljord herself.

Heimerdinger literally popped on his seat, jumping up and down as much as he can. "Mmf! Mmf!"

Rumble's face instantly brightened. He pointed a finger at the scientist. "Group of ponies?"

"MMMMFFF!" Heimerdinger now started crying with tears of joy.

Everyone fell silent once again.

…..

…..

…..

"Can everyone please…" Vessario pleaded, curling up in his chair. "…Stop with the ponies!?"

"High Summoner, I think it's about time you let _me_ ," Caitlyn gestured to herself. "Speak."

Vessario straightened up and cleared his throat, reassuming his _regal_ and _authoritive_ self in a flash. "Ahem, you're right. Please, proceed."

Caitlyn then started explaining what had happened throughout the day involving Darius and four unnamed champions. Every single champion and summoner raised their eyebrows, murmured to each other and making small comments as the Sheriff spoke of everything.

"Well, err…" Vessario can clearly remember what had happened at the Rift earlier. He started sweating nervously under his summoner robes. "Without these four champions to bear witness here in this trial, I'm, uhh, afraid we cannot believe such…uhh, statement. My deepest and sincerest apologies, Sheriff, but, uhh…-!"

"Still!" Another summoner from the Institute council interjected. "The Hand of Noxus poses a threat to the other champions AND summoners."

"I agree!" Three members of the council supported.

"Well, uhh, that's…! If these four champions are not present here, then, that's that…!"

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at Vessario. "Is there something wrong with what I said about the magical disruption at the Rift?"

"Uhh, umm…..! On with the proceedings! Ahem!" He turned to the members of the council. "Has the council reached the verdict?"

The summoner next to Vessario's rank stood up. "We have, High Summoner. Due to the Hand of Noxus's threat to the Institute…"

The four champions exchanged looks, each communicating with just a mere gaze.

Katarina glared, and her glare clearly said, _'DON"T YOU DARE SPEAK UP! OR ELSE!'_

Vi's gaze said, _'Oh, come on! The poor guy's getting expelled!... Even though he deserves it for putting me in a dress.'_

Lux widened her eyes at them. _'We have to help him! It's not his fault he's fascinated with such beautiful creatures! Just look at us!'_

Ashe stared. _'How can we even hear each other's thoughts?'_

Lux perked up. _'…pony power?'_

Vi discreetly pumped a fist _. 'Aww, yeah! This is AWE-some! Imagine this in the Rift! Coordination in ganking!'_

Katarina snarled. _'It's bad enough I have to listen to pinky punk and Pony-sty here. Now, you little pipsqueak, are inside my head too!?'_

"Alright," Ashe dusted herself and stood up. "I have had enough of this."

"The council has reached the decision in exp…-!"

"High Summoner," Ashe called out.

Vessario froze. "Y-Yes, Queen Ashe?"

"Katarina…"

"WHAT!?" The redhead growled.

"…Vi…"

Vi stood up and grinned.

"… Lux…"

Lux bounced off of her chair and smiled.

"… and I, would like to bear witness to this trial."

Gasps and murmurs came and started.

"W-What?" Vessario stuttered.

Darius looked over his seat and gazed at Ashe with tear-filled eyes.

"I know all of you may not believe what Darius or Caitlyn claims and says," As the archer spoke, she walked around, collecting Lux first from her seat. "But what they speak of, is nothing but a huge yet unbelievable fact itself."

Next she took from their respective seat was Vi.

"As a champion from the League, I do not wish to see a fellow champion be trialed and expelled, Demacian or Noxian, despite the fact that what he claims is the truth."

Behind Ashe, Lux and Vi were tugging at Katarina's legs. Katarina was holding onto her own chair, which surprisingly didn't move from its spot. Obviously, she doesn't want to bear witness for her fellow Noxian's trial.

"Y-You mean…! You believe me?" Darius asked in disbelief.

Now, Ashe stood at the front with Lux on her side and Vi idling beside the mage, holding Katarina's left wrist to prevent her from running back to her seat.

Ashe sighed. "As much as how crazy this sounds, yes. I believe you."

"YOU DO?" Every conscious being inside the Judgment Hall chorused.

"I believe you, Darius." Lux said, smiling.

Vi shrugged. "I believe you too, man."

Katarina, who had halted her struggling, release a loud sigh. She then muttered, "I believe you and all that crap. Can I go now?"

Lux squealed in excitement. She grabbed one hand each from Ashe and Vi, swinging them around as she did.

"Darius," Ashe spoke. "You may not believe me with what I'm about to say, but I think you have the right to know."

Darius looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Ashe took a deep breath, gestured at herself and said, "I'm Snowflake."

"Ooh! Ooh! And I'm Applejack!" Lux said, grinned.

"Yeah, and I'm Pinkie Pie." Vi said, smiling sheepishly.

Katarina groaned loudly. She threw one hand in the air, since her other hand was still being held by the Enforcer. "Fine! Yeah, alright, I'm Plumpy Strawberry! Happy? I'm not! Because…-!"

"You're glowing." Darius said with a deadpanned expression.

Katarina's eyes widened as soon as she felt both of her feet get lifted off the ground. "Wait a minute! Is this…-! NO!"

The four champions were engulfed with a bright white light.

Tryndamere got up from his seat, spat the Poro in his mouth to the ground and reached out his hands to the bright light. "DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!"

Garen, who was suddenly filled with newfound energy literally launched off his seat and sprinted towards the front of the Hall. "LUXANNA!"

Caitlyn and Cassiopeia merely stared in awe at the bright light that was once their partner and sister.

And…..!

And…..!

And…..!

And…...!

(Author, get on with it! _)

The bright light was then replaced with four little ponies. One with wings, one with a horn, one with a gauntlet stuck on top of it and one with a scar … and a scowl.

As the four ponies landed, the red pony started whining.

"Ohhh nooo! Why now!? We were back to normal!" Katarina, who is the whining red pony, ranted.

Vi stared at a specific direction, face looking like Pacman's own. "Umm… Guys?"

Ashe flew off the ground and approached Vessario, hovering directly in front of him. "See? We're the ponies Darius was referring to."

Lux was spinning in circles in the air, stepping onto her magical rainbow-colored platforms that kept appearing out of nowhere. "My baton and I are one again!"

"COULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!?" Fiora shouted from her seat.

"Aren't you bothered with what you're seeing right now?" Quinn asked the Grand Duelist.

Fiora scowled. "I kind of expected this from Lux."

…..

…..

…..

Quinn scooted away from Fiora.

Vi started poking Katarina with a hoof. "Uhh, guys!"

"WHAT!?" Katarina screamed, capturing everyone's attention.

Vi took one step back, took a deep breath and shouted…!

"RUN!"

In a blink of an eye, Vi smashed through the doors, breaking the two tall and heavy doors off its titanium hinges.

The three pony champions instantly got the message.

Ashe flew straight out, leaving a large shockwave of snow in her wake, coating some of the champions with it.

Lux turned to Katarina and saluted. "Buh-bye!"

 ** _SPARK!_**

Lux disappeared in a heartbeat, leaving only a few sparkles from where she stood.

Katarina tensed as a shadow loomed over her tiny pony self.

She gulped before saying…

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME BEFORE YOU PUT ME BACK IN A DRESS!"

With that, Katarina vanished in a puff of purple smoke, using her shunpo to leave the Hall without any trace.

The Judgment Hall was silent for a few moments. All the summoners and champions, except for one certain Noxian, had their jaws to the ground.

…..

…..

…..

"PONIES!" Darius literally shouted, his scream echoing throughout the whole wide room.

"Champions!" Vessario pointed at Darius with his gabble. "Stop him!"

All the champions dog-piled over the Hand of Noxus, the Yordles being the first ones to do so.

As soon as Teemo and the other Yordles saw Sion, Garen, Braum, Nasus, Maokai and Nautilus jump in the air to dog-pile over them, their eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

"NO WAIT!"

 _ **SPLAT!**_

(In that day, all the Yordle champions died in a horrible and painful dog-pile.)

(JUST KIDDING! XD)

(They were sent to the ICU though)

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _References, as always, are listed below! Any suggestions will be taken under consideration! ^^_

 _References:_

 _\- Two of Cassiopeia's lines while she was hitting Katarina with a_ _banana (Inspired by a scene from **"Roommates"** by __**Creator0fWords**_

 _\- Ashe screaming "enough!" (from Pitch Perfect, Fat Amy)_

 _\- "NO WAIT!" (From Spongebob Squarepants when he and Patrick were disguised as rocks)_

 _\- Soraka about the wolf thing (Disney's Hercules)_

 _\- Swain's breakdown (Counter Strike Stickman, Outtakes)_

 _\- LOW BATTERY (Big Hero 6, Baymax)_

 _\- Tryndamere "Come here and say that to my Queen's face!" (Disney's Brave)_

 _And yes, I intentionally emphasized there that Kolminye is **VESSARIO** , not Vessaria. There's a reason for that which you readers will soon know in the end of the story. ^u^_


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT 4**

It has been a week at least ever since Darius's rampage for ponies. The pony-loving Noxian wasn't expelled, but he is currently under close watch by a few high-ranking summoners and sometimes, a few hand-picked champions, to make sure he doesn't hunt down the four female champions that could turn into ponies.

Heimerdinger had just healed completely from his injures, and as soon as he did, he immediately started working on a machine that can permanently banish the magic inside the pony champions. He named the magic **_'Pony Genes'_** , for he believes the magic is already engrained in the blood of the four.

Meanwhile, at the Institute Infirmary…

"Are you sure Heimerdinger is already healthy enough to move around and about in his lab?" Caitlyn asked Akali, who is currently removing the cast on her leg.

"Well, he can already move, so I don't see it as a problem." Soraka replied, while she checked the machine hooked up on a sleeping Yordle, specifically, Tristana. "But I advised him that he shouldn't push himself too much."

The Infirmary doors quietly opened and Sona floated in, a small greeting smile on her face.

"Oh, just in time, Sona!" Soraka grabbed her clipboard and started writing on it.

Sona strummed a tune.

"You mean this?" Soraka raised her clipboard a bit. "I need you to give this to High Summoner Vessario."

The mute slightly perked up and nodded her head, accepting the paper Soraka took off from the clipboard and handed to her.

"What is that?" Caitlyn asked from the sidelines.

"It's the medical report of the Yordle champions', I assume." Akali said without taking her eyes off of Caitlyn's leg.

"Well it's a summary of it." Soraka shrugged. "Just wrote a small letter for the High Summoner and the Institute to reassure them that Teemo and the others will be up and running in no time at all!"

"What's the estimated time then?"

"Sixtoeightdays." Soraka answered, a little bit too fast to be able to understand.

All the sleeping Yordles in the Infirmary suddenly woke up and chorused in horror.

"SIXTY-EIGHT DAYS!?"

Soraka waved a hand dismissively and smiled at them.

"No, SIX _to_ EIGHT days."

The whole Infirmary was filled with sighs of relief from the Yordle patients, including Veigar.

Soraka then looked at Veigar in confusion for a moment before she abruptly realized something.

She rushed to Veigar's side and pinched his bandaged cheek. She then spoke in a silly baby-voice. "Don'chu worry there, Veigy! You'll get to attend the premiere of 'Frozen Fever' before you little cutie self knows it!"

Veigar was frozen for a moment.

…..

…..

…..

"I thought that was our SECRET!" Veigar yelled through the bandages.

Sona silently chuckled to herself before she turned away and left the Infirmary, starting her little trip in finding the High Summoner. It didn't take long of course. She went to the south wing where the summoners live and reside.

She was on her way to Vessario's quarters and was just about to pass the council meeting room when…-

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Vessario's voice came from the meeting room. Sona perked up, hearing the voice of the person she's been looking for.

Sona was just about to knock at the door, but another voice from the inside stopped her.

"The incident with the Frost Archer and the other three were unplanned. We know that."

She froze.

 _'_ _They're talking about Ashe and the others…'_

"Summoner Clorex, don't you see?" Came Vessario's distressed voice. "Since those four champions revealed themselves as the ponies the Hand of Noxus described, a few champions have become suspicious of the intentions of the Institute!"

"Be quiet!" Clorex, Sona assumed, hissed at Vessario. "Let's continue this in the other room. We should reevaluate our plans if things go south."

As the voices faded away, Sona gathered enough courage to open the door and peek inside the council room. When she peeked inside, she found no one. She assumed Vessario and Clorex must have exited the council room through the door at the other end.

She frowned, looking down at the note she held, which she's supposed to give to the High Summoner. The musician slash champion gave the room one last look…

Only to spot a miniature version of a blue Nexus left at the center of the council room's long table.

The blue gem shined brightly, the light in the room giving it a nice and elegant aura.

Curiosity got the best of her, so she approached the mini Nexus and hovered closely to it. The magic inside, it's as if it was calling her. Tempting her to touch the glimmering object.

Slowly, Sona reached a hand out.

…..

 _'_ _No.'_ She thought to herself, shaking her head.

She pulled her hand back and hovered away…

But she found herself returning back to her previous spot beside it, now much closer to it.

She reached a hand out again.

…..

 _'_ _No, no, no.'_ She scolded herself in her mind.

The turquoise haired champion pulled away once again. Mentally, she convinced herself that it wasn't worth touching.

…..

She was at least half a meter from the door…..!

Suddenly, Sona was beside the mini Nexus again. It was as if she had used the summmoner's spell **_'Flash'_**. She didn't know why she was being pulled by the gem's aura, but she believed this was just going nowhere without her touching the object. After all, this is the third time she tried to pull away and leave, only to find herself beside it again.

 _'_ _I guess one little touch won't hurt. After that, I'll leave.'_

Raising one little finger, she slowly inched closer… and closer… and closer… AND CLOSER…!

Touch.

 ** _Bzzzz!_**

A surge of magic abruptly surged through her finger and went all over her whole system. It was as if the magic inside her was merging with her own body.

Seconds passed…

Then minutes…

Sona opened her eyes, almost hesitantly, she found herself floating a few inches above the table. And instead of a small gem in front of her, she found herself looking at the same Nexus-like gem, only, it was twice her size now. Her eyes widened in surprise.

She immediately started conjuring up different kinds of scenarios on how this could have happened.

…..

…..

…..

She then realized that the miniature version of the Nexus didn't get bigger. In fact, it was still the same size.

Which means…..!

Sona snapped her head downward and found a miniature version of her gold Etwahl, and instead of hands, fingers and legs, she discovered it was replaced with a two pairs of pony hooves. Looking over her shoulder, trying her best not to panic, she spotted a mane and a tail with a curl at the tip. It possessed the color turquoise, with a touch of golden blonde at the tips.

She then realized that she's actually looking at her body turned pony!

She whipped her head to the camera and tried to scream.

(Keyword: Tried)

"Ahh…" Sona's so called scream sounded like she was actually sounding like a child waiting for their next spoonful of baby food. She immediately covered her mouth with her fore hooves, eyes widening as big as plates when she realized that she ACTUALLY has a voice.

(Yeah, yeah, it's subdued, but hey! We can't all be picky now, right? -_-)

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness…" She chanted over and over again into her hooves.

She didn't know what to think of her… unusual situation. Was this a gift? Or a curse?

On one end, she did gain a voice. Small as it was, but a voice still. Something she had dreamed of ever since she was a child.

But she did turn into a pony, just like the four champions…!

"A real cute pony…" Sona blurted out.

She suddenly realized…

She…

Was…

Turned…

Into…

A…

FREAKING KAWAII!

(Cough! Cough! Cough! I mean, adorable. :P)

Pony.

Sona's mini celebration was interrupted when she heard the rattling of the doorknob at the other end of the room.

"Vessario!" She squeaked out softly (obviously).

Diving off the table, with her Etwahl strapped in front of her, she galloped towards the open door and left the council room, forgetting about the note Soraka had given her, which fell when she transformed into a cute little KAWAII, er, adorable, pony! ^_^

Vessario and Clorex walked back into the council room, instantly noticing the open door.

Two pairs of eyes widened, especially when they spotted the mini Nexus, no longer glowing with energy.

"What happened!?" Clorex exclaimed in horror. "Who in Runaterra would do this!?"

"Clorex…" Vessario spoke with silent fear lacing his voice. "Look!"

Vessario approached the side of the table, bent down and raised a piece of parchment. "Evidence!"

Clorex slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I can see that, dimwit!" He snatched it from the High Summoner. "Give me that!"

While Clorex read it, Vessario peeked over his shoulder to read it as well.

After they finished reading the words written on it, they both uttered one name in unison.

"Starchild."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 _Next morning…_

Vi woke up at the feet of Caitlyn's bed, which was strange, since she slept beside her partner and usually wakes up with Caitlyn either cuddled against her or vice versa. Raising her head, she looked around for a moment before looking down to herself.

"What the hell?"

She was back in her pony form, which completely surprised her. Still too busy looking at her pony self, she didn't notice Caitlyn pushing one of her feet downward, sending her off the bed in a split second.

"AH!"

 ** _THUD!_**

Caitlyn jumped out of her slumber and instantly sat up. "What? What? What's going on?"

"Cupcake!" Vi whined from the floor as she stood up on her hooves. "You kicked me off the bed."

"Oh, my apologies, Vi. It was an acci-…Vi?"

"Yeah?" A pink hoof climbed up at the foot of the bed.

"Don't tell me…-"

Vi, using her right fore hoof, pulled herself up the bed, showing off her pony self again.

"I know, I know," She whined for the second time. "I'm Pinkie Pie again!"

"How?" Caitlyn shot her a confused and concerned look. "I thought if you steer clear from the other three, you won't turn into a pony."

"Well, it's time we find out what's wrong now." She puffed up her cheeks for a moment before turning away and jumping off of the bed. "Get your sweet ass off the bed, Cupcake! We have three other ponies to check on."

Caitlyn did what she said and got off the bed. "What makes you think they transformed as well?"

"Trust me. Most of the worst things happens to me, so it's bound to happen to them as well."

The Sheriff sweat-dropped with her partner's logic, but decided not to comment on it.

"If you say so."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe's slumber was actually soothing, relaxing, but then she suddenly found herself unable to breathe. She found the lack of oxygen extremely uncomfortable. She shot out of her sleeping state, only to find herself engulfed in complete darkness. It's as if Nocturne is nearby.

She tried pushing and tugging at the blanket, but it proved to be too difficult. She can't even feel her fingers.

That's when she realized three things.

One, she's somewhat trapped under a thick blanket.

Two, she's running out of air to breath. Fast.

Third…

 _'_ _I'm a pony again.'_ She thought.

The way she moved.

The way she pushed, the way she _bucked_ …

The way her _wings_ squirmed under her back…

Ashe resisted the urge to either sigh or groan in exasperation.

After a few more attempts in struggling under her blanket, she finally pushed it off of her. She took in a lungful of air, replenishing her stock of oxygen in her system.

"Oh, Avarosa…" She murmured to herself, placing both of her fore hooves on her face.

Tryndamere grunted in his sleep, the said barbarian slowly turning and rolling towards her.

Ashe's eyes widened. She tried moving to get to her safety, but unfortunately, she was a tad bit late.

"Trynda…-oof!"

Tryndamere laid his back on the very top of Ashe's little pony body, trapping her under him helplessly.

…..

…..

…..

Suddenly, Tryndamere's back arched without warning, waking up the Barbarian King. He soon realized that he couldn't move, due to the fact that every inch of his back was frozen in an arched manner.

"M-My Queen…!?"

"Under!" A low and angered grunt came from below him.

After much difficulty, he managed to roll to the right and off of his pony wife, his body still stuck in arched manner, which made him look utterly awkward.

Ashe, again, took a lungful of air, her head whipping up for dramatic effect.

When she finally recovered, she stood on her hooves and dusted her mane on her shoulder.

"Now then, I…-Tryndamere, what are you doing?"

Tryndamere, whose back is still stuck in an arched position, tried his best to face his wife without falling off of the bed.

"My back is frozen."

Ashe made a confused face. "By who?"

Simply, Tryndamere lifted a finger and pointed it to her.

"By you."

The confusion on Ashe's face vanished.

"Well, even though I didn't mean it, you still deserve it for almost suffocating me to death." She jumped off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to prepare myself for the day to find the others."

"Others?"

She stopped and turned to him. "Yes."

"You mean, Vi? And well, the Demacian and Noxian?"

"Yes, them."

"Why?"

"It's because I am quite sure I'm not the only one that transformed into a pony overnight."

Ashe trotted into the bathroom, her husband still on the bed… AND still stuck in the same arched position.

"Um, my Queen?"

No answer.

"Queen Ashe?"

Still no answer.

"Ashe?"

He heard the shower running.

"Ashe!"

The bathroom door, that was left open earlier, slammed close.

Tryndamere could do nothing but groan.

And wait for the magical ice on his back melt.

Which will probably take a _long_ while.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lux woke up with the sun shining brightly at his face. Still clueless and not caring about anything else, she got on all fours and stretched on the bed, hearing a few small clicks from her bones. After stretching. She flopped back down on her bed.

"Ah! Another day, another victory for Demacia!"

She pumped up her fist in the air…

But instead of seeing a fist, she found a yellow hoof up in the air.

"Oh… my… goodness!"

Lux literally launched herself off of her bed and started pacing around her room. Well, trotting around, to be specific.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?" She asked herself over and over again. "I love the fact that my baton and I are one again, but the cons outweigh the pros. Can't have Darius barging in my room."

With speed no other being knew she possessed, she showered and got dressed in the same white dress she wore a few days ago. She trotted towards the door, still thinking. She knew making a pony version of her usual attires was a good idea.

"Who should I ask for help?" She questioned the air, using her magic to turn the knob of the front door.

"Maybe my new sister can help me!"

As the door swung open, she found Garen standing at the doorway, a wide smile on his face as a greeting. "Well, good morn…-!"

 ** _SLAM!_**

Lux rubbed her face with her fore hooves. "No way am I asking that guy."

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Luxanna! Please!"

"La-la-la-la-la! I can't hear anything!" She shouted, plugging her front hooves in her ear.

"I saw you! You're a pony again! Let your brother help!"

Lux seethed. "I HAVE NO BROTHER! I'd rather _take my life_ than acknowledge someone like _you_ to be even _related_ to _me_!"

A series of knocks came and the doorknob rattled.

"Luxanna! LUXANNA! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!"

"Do what? What is he…-"

The door was suddenly taken off its hinges. The heavy rectangular wood falling directly onto the little pony mage. Garen entered the room, jumping on top of the fallen door. A squeak resembling a squeaky toy sounded as soon as his feet landed on the door.

"Luxanna!" Garen scanned the room frantically. "Where are you!? DEAR SISTER! Please! Sparkle, I don't want to lose yo…-"

Garen cut himself off and looked down, spotting a yellow hoof sticking out from under the door, twitching. Without missing a beat, he jumped off of the door, grabbed one side of it and threw it out of the room.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Miss Fortune guided a bandaged and traumatized-looking Malphite through the hall, holding onto one of his rock arms.

"See, Malphite? No one can hurt you anymore." Miss Fortune cooed sweetly. "Darius is currently under watch and you're…-"

Before the Bounty Hunter could finish, a door came out of nowhere and impaled Malphite on the wall, practically breaking him in half in the process. Miss Fortune's eyes widened in utter and uncensored horror.

"MALPHITE!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Back to the two Crownguards…

Lux sat on the examination table as Akali finished putting the neck cast around her pony neck, while Garen paced just outside the room.

"It's done." Akali said, stepping back. "Should I call in your brother?"

Lux crossed her fore hooves in front of her. "What _'brother'_? I have no brother. I want my sister!"

Akali's face remained blank. "Who's your sister?"

"Ashe! Who else!? Asheee!" Lux started crying. "Big sister Ashe! Stop that treacherous brute from bothering me! Waaaahhh!"

Akali stared at Lux as she began flooding the room with her tears. Literally. She even wondered for a split-second why she could actually feel tears drenching her feet and ankles. Turning away, Akali headed to the door, ignoring the fact that the _'tear-level'_ was increasing significantly.

"I'll go get her."

Opening the door, Garen instantly tried going in, while the tears the mage had shed in an inhuman pace flooded out onto the hall.

"Lux!"

"DON'T LET HIM IN!" Lux screeched out, pointing a hoof at Garen.

Akali drew one of her kamas from Ionia knows where and used the blunt side of it to bitch-slap Garen, throwing the Might of Demacia to the side.

"Strangers are not allowed to visit the patients."

"STRANGER!?" Garen shot up and on his feet. "I'm no stranger! I'm her _brother_!"

"No, he's not!" Lux called out from inside.

"According to her," Akali nodded her head to the entryway. "You are not."

"I'm her brother! I'm Garen CROWNGUARD! _She_ is Luxanna CROWNGUARD!"

"No, I'm not! I'm Luxanna of Freljord now! Younger sister of the Queen of Freljord!"

"What!?" Garen jaw-dropped while Akali started writing on her clipboard.

"Luxanna… of… Freljord." Akali hung the clipboard on the hook beside the doorway as soon as she finished editing the Lux's medical info. "Your medical records have been updated."

"What!? Updated to what!? I..! What…! NO!" Garen tried grabbing Akali by her shoulders to shake her senseless.

Only to get bitch-slapped once again with a kama.

"Don't harass the Infirmary personnel, please."

Garen stood up. "Harass!? I wasn't harassing you! I was just…-!"

"SHEEEENN!" Lux called out loudly. "GAREN'S SEXUALLY HARASSING AKALI!"

Out of nowhere, Shen appeared behind Garen with bloody murder in his eyes.

"You… WHAAAATTT!?"

Next thing Garen knew, he was kicked on the gut and was sent flying through the window by Shen himself. But before he could hit the ground, a shadow launched five shuriken stars at him, the shurikens stabbing through the sides of his armor and impaling him to the wall outside the fourth floor of the Infirmary.

In the shadows, Zed was perched on a branch of a tree, oozing bloodlust that could rival a true Noxian.

"Nobody… touches… _my_ Akali…"

Inside the hospital…

Shen abruptly stood rigid, and of course, Akali noticed this.

"What is it, Shen?"

Shen held his forehead.

"I don't know… I feel… a disturbance."

Akali rolled her eyes and started down the hall, sighing. "Zed's probably outside again."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Shen looking at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just say **_'Zed'_**!?"

"Uh, no." Akali started looking around before looking back to Shen, her face _still_ blank. "I said… _'Ned'_."

Shen assumed a Pacman face. He tilted his head to the side. "Ned?"

"Yeah," Akali turned away and continued down the hall. Despite her face remaining apathetic, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "He's my lover, you know."

"WHAT!?" Shen abruptly yelled.

Outside, another **_'WHAT!?'_** was heard.

But then the Fist of Shadow ignored them and made her way back to the task at hand.

To find the Queen of Freljord.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina trotted all over her room, stress making her forehead crease. "Damn it. I'm back to my pony form again!"

Looking around, she jumped towards her weapon's rack and started strapping her blades around her little pony waist. When she finally had three holsters of blades strapped around her body and two retractable blades hooked around her fore hooves, she trotted towards her room's door.

After a few minutes of attempting to open her own door, she finally manage to bite the knob with her teeth and turn it. As soon as it slowly creaked open, she let go of the knob and trotted around her door.

Only to find the Deceiver standing at the doorway, a mildly clenched fist halfway up in the air, ready to knock.

"Oh, Katarina, I…-" LeBlanc cut herself off when she found no one in front of her. "Umm… Katarina?"

"Down here."

Tilting her head downward, she found Katarina just in front of her feet, tapping her right front hoof impatiently.

"What do you want?"

LeBlanc quirked an eyebrow, but nonetheless, answered the question.

"You have a match scheduled this morning. It's about to start in ten minutes."

Katarina fumed. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M READY FOR A MATCH!?"

"No, you do not."

Katarina attempted to shove LeBlanc's legs away, but she ended up falling on her back when the dark mage didn't even budge an inch.

"Wow…" LeBlanc blurted out in a sarcastic manner. "I think I actually moved a millimeter."

Katarina growled and stood back up. "Want a fight? I'll give you a fight!"

She got on her hind hooves and started punching LeBlanc's legs with her front hooves.

"Ha! How'dya like that, huh?"

…..

…..

…..

"Is this the part where I say _'Ow'_?" LeBlanc asked her, still looking unfazed with her attempts.

"Oh, never mind!" Katarina started trotting away. "I still need to find three colorful ponies."

"Don't tell me Darius is rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, so I watched an episode of My Little Pony last night! Big deal!"

LeBlanc raised an eyebrow once again. "Oh?"

The assassin froze for a second before recovering with an awkward reply. "Uhh, did I say My Little Pony? I-I meant, **_'Summoner Minds'_** and um, **_'The Amazing World of Teemo'_**."

"I… see."

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Katarina said. She turned around and galloped away from LeBlanc, leaving the dark mage feeling amused and a bit curious.

 _'_ _Those trio of idiots better have answers for this!'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Sona carefully walked through the hall, barely dodging the feet of the summoners that walked around and past her. Whenever she bumped into someone's ankle, she would murmur a low apology, but the people always didn't seem to hear her words.

 _'_ _At least I have a voice.'_ She told herself in her head.

Only when she looked ahead of her path that she realized that she had aimlessly wandered and that she ended up at the Freljordian wing of the Institute. But much to her confusion, she found Akali, who is wearing her Nurse uniform, a few doors from her spot.

The wings on her back gently dropped her on the ground before folding up. She stood there on her spot, watching to see why the Fist of Shadow is actually here in this specific wing.

Akali raised a lightly clenched fist and only managed to knock once on the door she stood in front of before said door swung open. Instead of a person greeting her, Sona stared with wide surprise-filled eyes as a blue pony with a white mane flew out of the room.

"Ashe…" She called out in the softest way a pony could ever call in the history of all history.

As expected, the pony Freljordian didn't hear her. Ashe's attention remained focused on the Ionian standing in front of her room's doorstep. She hovered high enough to be at the same level as Akali's own head.

"Ashe," Akali greeted.

"Akali," Ashe nodded her head in acknowledgement. "This is the first time I've seen you here at the Freljordian wing."

"I never did have a reason to go here," Akali then shrugged. "Until now, that is."

"Is there something you need? As you can see," Ashe gestured to her pony self with one cute blue hoof. "I've encountered a, umm, well, a problem, so to say."

"I merely came here to inform you that your… sister wants to see you."

Ashe tilted her head to the right as a sign of confusion. "Sister?"

Akali nodded.

She rubbed her chin with one of her fore hooves.

"I don't have any sisters. The only people I see as my _'sisters'_ are Lissandra and Sejuani. In fact, I see them as my evil sisters." Ashe released a light chukle after saying the last part.

…..

…..

…..

Akali stared.

The Queen cleared her throat. "Uh, err… Don't tell them I see them as my sisters."

"I do not involve myself in familial matters."

"No, no, these aren't familial matters! It's…-oh, never mind." Ashe sighed. "Who's this sister you're referring to?"

"Luxanna, of course."

"Oh."

Sona lightly jumped when Ashe and Akali went down the hall, becoming farther and farther away from her.

"Wait…" She called, reaching a hoof at them.

But of course, it was too low for the pair to hear.

Sona's wings unfolded itself before flapping slowly, lifting her off the ground a bit and letting her hover after her fellow champions.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

"I knew it." Was the only thing Ashe said as she and Akali walked into the Infirmary. The Ionian had just finished telling Ashe Lux's state before she had left to go find the Queen herself.

"I assume you know how to stop Luxanna's tears and to revert you both back to your normal forms." Akali stated, leading Ashe down the halls of the Infirmary.

"I can probably stop Lux's crying when I show up, but I'm not quite sure about the methods in transforming us back to normal."

Akali stopped, grabbed the doorknob of the door at her right, twisted it and finally, pulled it open…

Water, or to be specific, tears, flooded out of the room. The countless gallons of tears drenched Ashe and Akali from head to toe. In Ashe's case, from head to hoof.

"WAAAHHH!"

Ashe tried shielding her face with her fore hooves from all the tears, while Akali just stood there and let the tears hit her head on. In short, she just stood there and took it.

Finally, after half a minute of letting all the tears drain out of the room, they finally found a yellow pony weeping on the examination table, who is also surprisingly dry, despite the fact that she was in a previously flooded room.

"Lux?"

The yellow pony froze before taking her fore hooves away from her eyes. Her eyes widened and a bright beaming smile appeared on her face.

Next thing Ashe knew, she was abruptly tackled to the ground by the pony mage.

"Sister!"

Ashe resisted the urge to groan. "Listen, Lux, I'm not your sister, alright? If the Demacians were to hear this, there will be a civil conflict…-!"

"No!" Lux raised her head and looked into Ashe's eyes with wide and sparkling eyes. "Pleeeease! Let me be your sister."

Ashe stared. "No."

Lux's eyes widened more and started to water. "Please?"

"No."

Shockingly, her eyes still managed to widen even more. So wide that it almost occupied her whole face.

"Err… N…-"

"PLEEEEAAASSEE!"

Tears literally shot out of Lux's eyes and started showering Ashe. Akali merely stood at the sidelines, drying, or attempting to, her whole drenched form with a small, and not to mention already drenched, handkerchief.

"Alright!" Ashe literally used her hooves to cover Lux's eyes, which instantly stopped the waterworks. "Fine! I'm your sister!"

"Yay!"

"But!"

"But?"

Ashe lightly pushed Lux off of her and started squeezing the water out of her mane. "I'll only be your sister whenever we're here in the Institute."

"Okay!" Lux turned to Akali. "Heard that? I AM Luxanna of Freljord!"

Now it's Ashe's turn to widen her eyes. "Now, wait a minute! No one said anything about changing names…!"

Before she could finish though, Lux had already wrapped her front hooves around her and started snuggling her head to her side.

"Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Akali cleared her throat.

"Now that your familial matters have been sorted,"

"It's not even an official familial matt…-!"

"Nonetheless, if you both are well and do not need medical attention, I humbly ask you both to leave the Infirmary."

Ashe pushed Lux off of her again and nodded her head to the exit. "Come on. We have to find Vi and Katarina."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lux saluted.

The two were just about to trot out of the Infirmary when…-

"Hold on," Akali's voice came from behind them.

Before the pair could fully turn to face the Ionian nurse, Lux suddenly found her neck cast back around her pony neck.

"Make sure to wear that for at least day or two to prevent any neck pains or swelling of any sort."

Ashe looked at Lux's silly appearance, especially with the neck brace, and tried stifling her laughter.

"But…! But…! But, big sister is going to laugh at me!"

Akali shook her head. "No but's. Doctor's orders."

Two ponies left the Infirmary, one of them pouting like a child.

…..

…..

…..

Akali was just about to turn away from the exit when a turquoise colored pony came and entered the Infirmary, looking around as she did.

"May I… help you?" Akali asked awkwardly, instantly capturing the unnamed but awfully familiar pony's attention.

"Oh, umm, uhh…"

"Pardon?" She took a step closer to the pony.

"I… Umm… I'm…" The pony muttered something inaudible.

"Can you please repeat that?" This time, Akali was leaning down to hear the little pony.

"I'm… I'm… I'm looking for…." Again, the last words of her sentence remained inaudible.

Akali took a deep breath and assumed her apathetic expression again. "For the last time, please, repeat what you said."

The small pony opened her mouth to speak, but then, Akali's face was just inches away from hers.

"Clearer, this time."

The pony gulped visibly. "Umm… Uhh… I'm… looking for… uhh…. A-A…"

Akali looks ready to explode from impatience.

 _'As balance dictates.'_ She thought to herself to keep herself calm.

"I'mlookingforAshe!"

…..

…..

…..

Akali stared for a few seconds at the pony, processing the words she had just heard.

"Oh, I see," She straightened her posture and pointed back to the exit. "She just left with the Lady of Luminosity."

The turquoise pony smiled shyly and nodded. "T-Thank y-you…"

She watched as the unnamed pony left.

…..

Turning away, she headed towards the Nurse's station.

"Volunteer they say. Be a nurse they say. You'll help people they say."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"I don't see the relevant reason why you want me to carry you." Caitlyn stated.

Right now, while walking, Caitlyn carried Vi in her arms, the pink pony having one hoof wrapped around the Sheriff's neck and head rested on said female's chest.

"Because."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at Vi. "Because what?"

Vi snuggled deeper into her torso, a grin forming on her face. "Because of this."

"Pervert." Caitlyn muttered, but the pinkette didn't seem to be listening. "Listen, we have to focus on finding the others."

"Oh, yeah, focusing, sure."

"Vi," Caitlyn spoke in a scolding tone. "This is a serious matter."

Vi pulled her head away and crossed her arms. "How is _this_ a serious matter? If you ask me, this is some sort of joke!"

"It is not."

"Um, yeah it is." Vi then poked Caitlyn's top hat, making the hat tilt back. "Just like this hat of yours."

Caitlyn frowned. "I'll have you know, this hat of mine is absolutely not a joke."

"Whatever, Cupcake."

The said top hat then slowly tumbled off of Caitlyn's head, falling over her shoulder. This feat caused Caitlyn to shoot her partner a glare, who merely flashed a sheepish grin at her.

"Hey!" A muffled voice came.

Caitlyn turned around, finding no one with her and Vi at the hall.

"Did you hear that?"

"Nope."

She crouched down and held Vi with one arm, while she took her hat from the floor, revealing a scowling red pony.

"Katarina?"

The pony glared at her. "Who else?"

"Yo, Kat." Vi greeted with a wave of a hoof. "I knew I wasn't the only one who turned into a pony."

"Have you seen Ashe and Lux?" Caitlyn asked, letting Vi hop out of her arms.

"Unfortunately, no." Katarina muttered before turning to her fellow pony champion. "What's with her carrying you? Little pinky punk can't walk properly?"

Vi scoffed. "Hardly."

Katarina gave her a look that clearly said that she didn't believe her.

"Well, unlike you," Vi pointed a hoof at herself. "I have a love life, and honestly, I'm just taking advantage of every benefit I get from it."

"Pfft! Yeah, right."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're stuck with that Demacian."

Katarina glared threateningly at Vi. "Garen and I are not lovers! Why does everyone assume we have some sort of _'under the table relationship'_?"

Caitlyn rubbed her chin with a finger. "Maybe because of one of the trailers Riot Games had released had you two battling with each other."

"Precisely! We were _battling_! Why are people even thinking we're a couple!? Fuck those shipping nonsense!"

Vi glanced at the wall beside her, which was cracking inch by inch. "Umm, I think this is a sign we shouldn't poke the fourth wall that much."

As soon as Vi said that, the cracking halted.

Katarina turned away. "Fine, then! Let's go and find the other two, so we can finally morph back to our normal selves."

Caitlyn and Vi exchanged looks before shrugging and following the Sinister Blade.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"And _that_ , is what a double rainbow is!" Lux finished, looking quite proud of herself for explaining what a double rainbow is to her _'sister'_.

Ashe, who has her wings covering her pony ears, retracted her wings and folded it on her back. "Great, you're finished."

"If you want, I could explain where rainbows come from…-"

"NO!"

Lux stopped and looked at Ashe in surprise. Ashe straightened herself and regained her composure, clearing her throat before speaking.

"I mean, you don't have to."

"Oh, it's no trouble, you know! A rainbo-"

"No, it's not that." Ashe cut off before the yellow pony could start her utterly long explanation about where the rainbow originates. "We should focus in finding Katarina and Vi to fix all of this."

Lux nodded. "Right, right, got it."

"Wait…" A soft voice called out from behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Ashe asked as they trotted down the hall.

"Hear what?"

Ashe raised a hoof to silence Lux, while she spread her wings and floated up in the air, pony ears perked up and standing in attention to hear the littlest noise.

…..

…..

…..

"Nothing." Lux said.

"Hmm." They proceeded, Ashe flying above Lux.

"Wait…"

Ashe halted, while Lux merely copied her.

"What is it now?"

"There it is again." Ashe said. "I think someone is calling us."

"I know who!"

Ashe turned to Lux, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

Lux stood on her hind hooves and placed her fore hooves on her stomach. "My tummy!"

As if on cue, Lux's stomach grumbled, loudly asking for food. Ashe sweat-dropped, while Lux giggled.

"Let me guess, you haven't eaten your breakfast."

Lux threw her hands up in the air. "Right!"

The archer felt her own stomach grumble, lower than Lux's though, but still. Obviously, it also queried for food.

"I suppose stopping by the mess hall won't hurt."

"Let's go! My belly's super hungry!"

The two and galloped down the hall, leaving a shy turquoise pony behind.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Sona stopped flying and settled on the ground with a frown on her face, pony ears flopping down miserably.

"Ignored again…" She murmured to herself, her forlorn frown deepening.

…..

…..

…..

"And _that's_ how Cupcake and I became an item!"

Sona snapped her head upward, spotting Caitlyn walking with two ponies at the end of the hall. Based from the direction they're going, they must be on their way to the dining area as well.

"I never asked you to tell me how you and Caitlyn got together!" The red pony hissed at the pink one.

"Well, you said you wondered how Cupcake and I started to date, so I just answered your question. You're welcome, by the way." The pink one replied, almost mockingly.

"It was a sarcastic question, Vi." Sona heard Caitlyn say before they disappeared from her line of vision, voices fading away.

Sona jumped and tried her best to fly after them in a fast pace, but her wings seem to be as shy and timid as her. She flew in a rather slow pace, trailing after the three champions.

She silently hoped that when she either catches up the trio or arrive at the mess hall, they'd still be there.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lux peeked around the corner of the archway entrance of the dining hall. She scanned the room for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder and to Ashe. "Coast is clear! Darius is nowhere inside the hall!"

Ashe nodded, flying inside the mess hall with Lux trotting under her. She merely flew at least at a normal person's waistline, so her altitude can be considered low yet safe.

"You know, it's nice that you're flying above me." Lux mentioned with an innocent smile.

"Hmm? Why?"

"It's because I have my own personal flurry!"

Sure enough, what Lux said was somewhat true. Every time Ashe flapped her wings, a few snowflakes would fall below her.

Ashe sighed. "It seems to me that the… **_'Pony Genes'_** have enhanced the magic the Avarosan bow had imparted to me."

All of a sudden, Lux jumped up and tugged Ashe's front hooves with her own, causing the pony Queen to crash onto the floor gracelessly. Ashe blew her mane out of her face and stared up to the bouncing Demacian pony in front of her.

"What?"

"Look! Look! Look!" Before Ashe could even turn her head, Lux took hold of the sides of her face and squealed. "It's Taco Tuesday!"

"Still childish, aren't you?"

Ashe and Lux directed their attention to the entrance of the hall, spotting two ponies and one human champion.

"Oh, it's miss _'Grumpy-Pants'_." Lux huffed, earning a small glare from the red pony slash Noxian.

"Don't you mean _'Plumpy'_?" Vi joked as she hopped out of Caitlyn's arms and landed right beside Katarina, her comment awarding her with a hoof-punch on the shoulder from the pony assassin herself.

"Well, it looks like we have hit two birds with one stone." Ashe got on her hooves and dusted herself with her wings. "I assume you are here to eat breakfast?"

"Why else would we come here?"

Katarina's sarcastic question was ignored, causing her to become a bit annoyed. Ashe focused her attention to the Sheriff of Piltover, while Lux tugged on her white tail with her teeth, saying something about _'Taco Tuesday'_ once again.

"Care to join us?" Ashe invited, not budging an inch from her position while the yellow pony behind her tried yanking her by her tail.

Caitlyn nodded. "That would be pleasant, yes."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Oh, dear…" Sona murmured to herself as she almost got stepped on by a few summoners. She was just a few meters away from the dining area. She wordlessly hoped that her fellow pony champions are still there. After all, she's fairly new to this pony transformation of hers.

And who better to ask for help about this but the four champions that turned into ponies?

Sona cautiously walked towards the entrance. _'Oh, I hope I don't encounter anymore delays or problems.'_

She was already standing at the very entrance when she heard voice come from the hall opposite from where she had come from. Halting, she turned to look over to the origin of the voices.

"You're doing a great job keeping calm, Darius."

At the end of the hall, Darius walked with one of the summoners, with guards from the Institute council walking alongside them.

"What happened a few days ago was a mere… outburst." Darius said, looking completely calm, just like what the summoner said.

"Well! At this rate, your escorts will be dismissed and your probation will be retracted in no time at all!"

Just when everything was going so smoothly…

Darius froze, causing the summoner and the guards to also halt their steps.

"Darius?" The summoner called, waving a hand in front of Darius's face.

After not responding for a few seconds, the summoner turned his gaze to where the Noxian is currently staring at.

There, a few meters away and in front of them stood a turquoise colored pony, looking absolutely defenseless.

"Oh, uhh…" Sona pointed a hoof at the mess hall. "I'll… I'll just be in here…"

Sona galloped, or tried to, into the hall, leaving the Noxian, the summoner and the guards staring at the spot where she currently stood.

The summoner whirled around and wrapped his arms around Darius's shoulder as best as he could.

"NO, DARIUS, NOOOO!"

In a blink of an eye, the summoner was sent flying across the hall and the three brute-looking guards were smashed into the walls. Darius lifted his axe and let out a cry.

"PONIES!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"And _that_ , is where a double rainbow comes from!" Lux said, laughing.

Katarina had two celeries stuck inside her pony ears, Ashe covered her ears with her wings again while Vi tried her best to nuzzle her head in between Caitlyn's breast.

"Nope, it's still not working! I can still hear her!" Vi grunted, trying to practically push her way through the dress's fabric.

Caitlyn looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Vi…!"

Vi then grinned. "Maybe if I go under the skirt, I'll be able to…-!"

 ** _CRASH!_**

The celeries popped out of Katarina's ears as soon as she whipped around like the others. There, at the entrance of the mess hall, they found Darius literally flipping tables AND champions as he shouted, "PONIES! WHERE…! ARE…! MY…! PRECIOUS…! PONIIIIEESSS!?"

In a flash, the four ponies were under the table. But of course, before Vi left Caitlyn, she gave her chest a light squeeze, making the Sheriff blush and sputter. "W-What do y-you think you're doing!?"

Vi gave her a dead-serious look. "Before I either get captured again or die, at least the last thing I touched were your boobs."

Caitlyn's anger flared. "Can you not act like a pervert for just one damn day!?"

The Sheriff tried slapping Vi, but the pink pony was already under the table with her fellow ponies, looking awfully proud with herself.

"What the heck is **HE** doing here?" Katarina questioned the three, pointing a hoof at the direction where the noises were emitting.

"We don't know," Lux shrugged. "Maybe he followed us!"

"What took you so long?" Ashe asked Vi, who had just taken the vacant space beside her.

Vi flashed a goofy grin. "I had to take care of some business of mine."

"Umm… Guys?" A soft voice called, but no one seemed to notice. Katarina, Vi and Ashe seem to be planning their escape while Lux hummed a cheerful tune at the sidelines.

"Well, do you have a better idea!?" Katarina snarled.

"I'm just saying, your plan may have flaws." Ashe pointed out.

"Hey, did you know Caitlyn's boobs are just awesome!" Vi uselessly commented.

Lux tilted from side to side while she hummed, but then, she noticed a presence beside her. Turning to her right, she found a turquoise colored pony hunched and looking at her with a shy expression.

She casually waved a hoof at said pony.

"Hi! Haven't seen you here before!" She held out a hoof. "I'm Lux! Oh, and not the Lux from Demacia, okay? I'm Luxanna of Freljord. What about you?"

The pony blushed, either from embarrassment or just plain shyness. "I'm… I'm… I'm…."

Lux's smile remained on her face. "You're Sora?"

The pony shook its head. "No… I'm… I'm So…."

"You're Sour? Oh, nice to meet you, Sour!" Lux waved a hoof at her friends. "Hey, guys! Look! We have a new pony friend!"

The trio's conversation was interrupted. They focused their gazes to Lux and the newcomer.

"Umm… Lux," Ashe pointed a hoof at the other pony. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Sour!"

"Sour?" Katarina and Vi asked in unison.

"Umm, yeah! Pretty cool name, huh?"

"Actually…" The shy pony murmured, hiding behind her mane. "I'm… I'm…"

Vi leaned towards the shy pony, her face inches away from the latter. "Just spit it out! Is your name really _'Sour'_ or not?"

"My… My… MynameisSona…!"

The shy pony squeaked before hunching again.

The four stared at her for a few seconds in silence.

…..

…..

…..

Lux abruptly tackled Sona down to the ground, hugging her with her fore hooves. "Sona! Glad you made it! Welcome to the Pony League!"

"That's nothing to be proud of!" Katarina shouted from behind her.

"Umm, hey, we have important matters to attend to." Vi reminded, nodding her head to the side.

"What matters? Lux asked cluelessly.

Without any single hint of warning…

The table was flipped off.

Vi briefly wondered where her partner had gone.

A shadow loomed over their little pony selves, and they can't help but become rigid as they realized whose shadow it belonged to.

It surely isn't Zed's.

Darius stood there in front of them, staring at them with wide eyes and lips formed in a thin line.

"Pony… Five… Ponies…"

Katarina screamed out, "RUUUUNNN!"

As the five galloped out of the dining hall, Darius immediately gave chase.

"ONE MORE TO GOOO!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Meanwhile, outside the mess hall…

Malphite groaned on the stretcher he's currently in, Shen and Miss Fortune wheeling him towards the Infirmary.

"What happened to him?" Shen questioned, glancing at the pirate hunter.

"It was…! It was just…! Unexpected! A door suddenly flew out and…-!"

Miss Fortune stopped herself, just like how they halted their movements, when five ponies passed by them.

Three galloping under the stretcher, while two flew over their heads, one specific turquoise pony holding onto the blue pony's white tail as they both flew.

Malphite's eyes widened in realization in what impending doom that's about to be unleashed upon him once again.

"Uuurggh…! Ugghhh…!" Malphite groaned and grunted as he tried leaving his stretcher.

"Malphite, what're you…-"

"Sarah!" Shen jumped over the stretcher and tackled Miss Fortune aside. Just in time as a black and red blur rushed out and crashed through Malphite's stretcher, smashing Malphite into pieces once again.

Darius, who is the said blur, lifted his axe off of Malphite's head and dashed down the hall where the ponies had headed off.

"PONIES!"

"MALPHITE!" Shen and Miss Fortune screamed out in horror.

(It's not that I'm angry at Malphite, okay? :P He's just at the wrong place at the wrong time in this story. XD)

(Malphite: As soon as I recover, I'm going to resign from the League!)

(Author: Not if I have anything to say about it!)

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The five ponies barged into the nearest janitor's closet and slammed the door close, putting their pony ears against the wood to hear whatever it is happening outside. Thundering footsteps and screams of "PONIES!" could be heard, but it soon faded away as Darius got farther and farther from them.

All of them released a sigh of relief.

Vi wiped her forehead with a hoof. "That was a close one."

"Sona, what happened to you?" Ashe asked, a bit of concern lacing her voice.

"I… I don't know." Sona rubbed her fore hooves together.

Lux was just about to ask a question from the Etwahl-playing pony when…

"Guys," Katarina, who is currently poking her head outside the door, called out. "Is that Soraka over there?"

…..

…..

…..

Unexpectedly, Vi hopped on top of Katarina's back before the red pony could protest. Lux followed after, landing and settling on top of Vi's back. Ashe flew upward and perched herself on Lux's back, and finally, Sona carefully balanced herself on Ashe's back.

Katarina gritted her teeth while her hooves trembled below her pony form.

"Why… the fuck… am I… the bottom bitch!?"

Vi looked down and grinned. "Aren't you always the bottom bitch in a relationship?"

Katarina was downright tempted to throw them off of her back. Only if she could do though, since they're as heavy as Nautilus himself. Well, for her, that is.

The five ponies watched as Soraka walked down the hall, holding what looked like a disc casing.

Soraka hugged the casing to herself.

"Ooh! Veigar would be so excited!" The Starchild raised the casing up in the air with both of her hands. "I got an HD copy of Frozen Fever one week before the premiere!"

Suddenly, three shady-looking summoners surrounded Soraka, who in return, looked at them innocently.

"Starchild," One of the summoners spoke. "High Summoner Vessario wishes to see you."

"Oh, okay. I'll just drop this off at the Infirmary and…-!"

The two other summoners blocked Soraka's path.

"No, he wants to see you. _Now_."

"But…-!"

Before Soraka could utter any more words, one of the summoners grabbed her from behind and restrained her, covering her mouth in the process to prevent her from screaming.

The summoners dragged Soraka away.

"Soraka!" Lux nearly shouted.

"Starchild!" Ashe called out.

"Banana girl!" Vi _'_ _cried_ _'_ out.

"Soraka..." Sona _'called out'_ in her subdued whisper.

"Fucking hell...!" Katarina grunted from under them, hooves trembling violently.

…..

…..

…..

 ** _Crash!_**

The five ponies can be seen sprawled around the hall, due to the fact that the Katarina's hooves had finally collapsed, thus, demolishing the _'Leaning Tower of Ponies'_.

Lux left her slumped position and bounced up and onto her pony hooves in a jiffy. She stomped a hoof on the floor. "So, it's Soraka! She's the culprit!"

"The culprit of what?" Ashe asked as she stretched her wings out.

Lux then shrugged. "I don't know. I just mention all the random stuff in my head whenever I want."

"You have a condition, you know that." Vi muttered, helping Sona up to her hooves.

"My back…" Katarina groaned.

Ashe rolled her eyes and trotted towards the red pony.

"What're you…-!"

Before Katarina could finish, Ashe got on top of her.

Katarina's face flushed red. "W-W-What do think you're doing!?"

"Helping you." Ashe deadpanned.

From the sidelines, Vi covered Sona and Lux's eyes with her fore hooves.

…..

…..

…..

Ashe got off of Katarina, dusting her fore hooves with her wings.

"There. Better?"

Katarina scowled, but nonetheless replied, "Much."

Vi then looked at the camera and grinned teasingly. "I bet you guys are thinking what I'm thinking."

Katarina shook her mane for a moment.

"Come on! We still have to find out how we can get out of these pony forms of ours!"

…..

…..

…..

They all stared at Katarina like she was forgetting something.

"Uhh…. That and…. To help … Soraka?

Ashe nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Right, let's go."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : References listed below. Scenes you might want to see in the story, just leave it in a review or a message to me. ^^

References in this chapter:

\- Shen's Disturbance (Spongebob Squarepants)

\- Summoner Minds (Criminal Minds)

\- Amazing World of Teemo (Amazing World of Gumball

\- "It's Taco Tuesday!" (Sonata from Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks)

\- "No, Darius, noooo!" (from Adam Sandler's "Mr. Deeds")


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT 5**

Leona sighed as she rolled her shoulders, stretching her bones a bit. She had just finished a match and she could still feel a pinch of Zed's ultimate being used on her.

"I should probably get something to eat. I haven't eaten breakfast this morning."

Just when she thought she won't see anything suspicious.

Three summoners passed in front of her, _literally_ , as they dragged Soraka against her own will. Leona looked at them with wide eyes, while the summoners remained oblivious with the Radiant Dawn's presence.

"Listen, Starchild." One of the summoners grunted. "Don't…! Fight us…!"

"Mmf! Mffgh!" Soraka struggled in the three summoners' grasp. But, her eyes brightened with relief when she saw Leona standing there, staring at her. "Mefowa!"

The three summoners stiffened and stopped in their tracks. Slowly, oh so slowly, they turned their heads around and looked over to Leona's direction.

"Umm… Hi?"

Leona narrowed her eyes, raised her shield and pointed her zenith blade at the summoners. "Unhand her! Now!"

The Solari blinked.

They were gone.

Leona looked to her left and found the summoners there, carrying Soraka above their heads as they frantically put as much distance between them and her as they can.

"Stop!"

The Radiant Dawn charged down the hall, shield prepared to bash the skulls of the summoners. She tried throwing the light of her zenith blade to the summoners, but she can't seem to hook it since they literally ran all over the hall like a bunch of ants climbing around the walls. It _extremely unrealistic_.

"Halt your steps!" Leona ordered, making the summoners pick up their pace and do the exact opposite she demanded.

"You do know they won't listen to your commands, right?" A voice spoke beside her.

Leona directed her gaze to her right and found a blue pony flying beside her and just by her eye level. The signature cape and cowl made her recognize who it is. She skidded to a stop, making the blue pony, and the four other ponies that were galloping, copy her as well.

"Ashe?" She asked in confusion, looking down afterwards. "Vi? Katarina? Lux? Sona!?"

"Oh, sure, do a roll call!" Katarina sarcastically said.

"Umm, hi…" Sona waved a hoof shyly at the Solari.

"Heyyy, Leona!" Lux waved both of her fore hooves happily at her.

"Umm, hello? I don't mean to be rude and all, but," Vi shoved a hoof at Soraka's direction. "There's a _kidnapping_ in the process!"

Leona snapped back to her senses and nodded. "Right."

The five ponies proceeded down the hall, now with the Radiant Dawn by their side as they gave pursuit to the summoners that took the Starchild.

"There!" Lux squeaked.

At the end of the hall, the three summoners had cornered themselves against a dead end.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Vi cheered in victory.

Leona stood at the very front, while the four ponies stood on either sides of the Solari, except for one shy pony that merely hid behind the said champion. The three summoners, who had already tied Soraka up with a rope that came out of nowhere, threw the Starchild at the corner.

"W-What do we do!?" Summoner #1 asked.

"Stay back!" Summoner #2 said.

"We're warning you!" Summoner #3 threatened.

Katarina stepped between Leona's legs and smirked. She raised a hoof and pointed it at the summoners.

"Get them."

All the summoners could scream out was, "AAAAHHHHH!"

Leona charged first and bashed them with her shield, throwing them in random directions like a bunch of bowling pins struck with a bowling ball.

"STRIKE!" Vi pumped a hoof.

Sona pointed a trembling hoof at the summoners. "C-C-Charge…"

"AHHH!" Katarina and Lux let out their battle cries before jumping on top of the summoners, stomping their hooves on their faces.

Ashe and Sona bit the hem of the summoner's robes whenever they tried running, causing them to face-plant directly on the floor. And whenever they're on the floor, Katarina and Lux keeps jumping on them and hitting them with their hooves. While one unlucky summoner though…

Summoner #3 crawled back, watching with horrified eyes as the other two summoners got stomped on and hoof-punched.

He suddenly froze.

Across him, Vi stood a few meters away from him, scratching one of her fore hooves in front of her, huffing smoke out of her nose and steam releasing from gauntlet on top of her head. The pony Enforcer smirked.

"Now, hold still…" Vi murmured, her smirk turning into a mischievous grin.

"No…! No…!"

"HAAAA!" Vi launched herself forward and galloped towards the summoner.

Before the summoner could move an inch from his spot…!

"JACKPOT!" Vi shouted as she head-butted the Summoner's crotch with her gauntlet.

A loud high-pitched squeal was released by the Summoner, fainting afterwards, due to the pain.

Meanwhile, with Leona…

"The rope won't come off!" Leona grunted, trying to cut the rope with her sword. "There seems to be magic imbued in it."

Vi stepped forward and approached them. "Let me try."

Leona moved back, while Vi…

Started biting the rope with her own teeth.

Leona sweat-dropped as Vi started gnawing at the rope like some sort of rabid dog, or in this case, a rabid pony. Vi kept gnawing and gnawing, sounding like an angered dog trying to open his box of treats. Soraka, who had already calmed down, looked at Vi with a deadpan expression.

"Umm, I don't think it's doing any justice, Vi." Leona said, trying to pull Vi back.

As this was happening, Summoner #3 had regained consciousness. He glared at Vi's pony form as he pulled out a weird-looking gem from under his robes. He raised it up and pointed it at Vi with a trembling aim. The gem started glowing, and while Vi and Soraka remained oblivious about it, Leona noticed it and was left with nothing but to cover Vi with her own Solari shield. The gem shot a white beam at Leona. Instead of the shield absorbing the magical energy, it ended up engulfing the champion's whole body with a bright light that blinded everyone and every pony around them.

…..

…..

…..

The light faded, revealing…

A pony with a gold coat and an auburn colored mane and tail materialized into everyone's view. The gold pony has a miniature and retractable Solari shield on its back and it also possessed a gold horn, but instead of the horn looking ordinary, it took in the shape of the Solari crest that ends with an extremely pointy tip that glowed with the sun's power. The pony also has the crest of the Solari as her own cutie mark.

Ashe, who was biting a summoner's robe, almost dropped her jaw to the ground when they spotted the newly transformed pony.

"L-Leona!?"

Leona, who turns out to be the gold pony, slowly opened her eyes. "W-Wha…! Wha…! What happened!?"

That moment of silence was taken advantage of the three summoners. The two other summoners grabbed Lux and Katarina before throwing them at Ashe and Sona, causing the four ponies to crash down on the ground and end up in a pony-pile.

"Let's get out of here!" Summoner #1 said as he climbed up to his feet.

The three summoners abandoned their original mission and left Soraka with the six ponies.

Vi, who had remained clueless with what had happened, was still gnawing at the magical rope.

"Leona, help me out here!" Vi grunted out through the rope. Turning to her right without letting the rope go with her teeth, she found a gold pony staring at her with a confused look.

…..

…..

…..

"Who the hell are you?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Soraka was already walking on her own, while the six ponies trotted alongside her.

Soraka sighed. "Are you sure LeBlanc could get this magical rope off of me?"

Katarina, who was leading the group, nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Wait, I'm positive. No! I'm sixty percent sure."

"Katarina, are you…-"

"I could go up to seventy percent, but I need some proof that she's actually done this thing before."

The five ponies and the Starchild sweat-dropped at this.

"You know," Vi pointed a hoof at her. "You actually have potential in being the Noxian version of Lux herself."

"Really?" Lux wrapped a hoof around Katarina's neck. "Does that mean you're my sister too?"

Katarina literally shoved Lux away. "Hell no! You can have the Pony-sty for all I care, but not me!"

"That nickname really stuck to you, huh?" Ashe murmured, sighing.

"How can all of you be so calm about this?" Leona questioned before nodding her head to the direction where they came from. "I left my armor back there!"

"Well, would you like to carry them all?" Katarina sarcastically asked. "Because _we_ are _not_ going to carry them, mind you."

"Guys…" Sona called out softly. (VERY softly)

"To answer your first question," Vi spoke. "We, in fact, are actually getting used to this. Believe it or not, it has merits."

"And what merits could you be referring to?" They all chorused against Vi.

"Hmm… For example! Cupcake's bust is literally ten times larger than it is when I was human. Imagine me holding those jugs in these hooves." Vi looked at her hooves as if they were given by the Gods themselves.

"We meant, merits that refer to all of us, pervert." Katarina snarled out.

Vi sighed. "Fine. Let me see… We can practically get anything we want using our cute pony looks. I know it worked on Cupcake!" She said this with her mouth opening and a bit of drool dripping out on the corner of her lips.

" _Why_ does every single word that comes out of your mouth all about yours and the Sheriff of Piltover's private life!?" Ashe snapped, glaring at Vi.

"Alright, alright. If you guys need a demonstration, umm…" Vi started looking around.

From far down the hall, they spotted Aatrox in line at the hotdog stand to order. Vi internally grinned as soon as she found their _'target'_.

"Okay! Sona?"

Sona whimpered and hid behind Soraka's legs.

"Lux?"

"Okay!" Lux bounded forward. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do the puppy-dog face at Aatrox!"

"Oh… Okay!"

Lux took off her neck brace and threw it aside. She then bounced towards Aatrox, stopping as soon as he noticed her.

"Arf! Arf!" Lux let her tongue hang out like a true dog.

Behind her, Vi and the others face-palmed themselves, except for Soraka though, she merely sighed in pity. Aatrox looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to the shelf of condiments.

…..

…..

…..

Lux walked back to the group, dripping with mustard, which is all over her pony body.

"He…! He…! He covered me with mustard!" Lux whimpered before bursting into tears. Literally.

Jets of tears shot out of Lux's eyes, which caused the mustard to get washed away with the said tears.

"You were saying?" Leona deadpanned at Vi.

Vi turned to Ashe. "Your turn!"

Ashe sighed before flying towards Aatrox. "I can't believe I'm even doing this."

The pony Queen tapped Aatrox's shoulder, causing said champion to face her.

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, my fellow champion. May I trouble you for a hotdog?"

Aatrox took one look at her, from mane to tail, before looking at the roll of tissue paper in front of the stand.

…..

…..

…..

Ashe flew back to the group, hooves _tightly_ tied with tissue paper. Vi opened her mouth to say something but Ashe gave her a glare.

"Not a word."

"Ugh, all of you are so pitiful." Katarina insulted as she trotted towards Aatrox. "My turn."

Aatrox accepted the hotdog the vendor gave him, put all the condiments he wanted, and was just about to take a bite out of it when…

 ** _Thump! Thump! Thump!_**

Looking down, Aatrox found a red pony _'punching'_ his leg.

"Hey, buddy! Gimme that hotdog, and nobody gets hurt."

…..

…..

…..

Katarina walked back to the group, her head bowed down, due to the fact that there's a squished hotdog sandwich on top of her head.

"Fuck that guy." She muttered. "Who needs a hotdog anyway?"

"Ugh…" Vi rubbed her face with a hoof. "Let me show you what I meant."

Vi headed towards Aatrox, while the others murmured between themselves.

"She can't possibly pull this off. It's foolish." Leona commented.

"She's gonna get showered with hotdogs." Katarina muttered.

"She's going to get tied into an awkward position. I just know it." Ashe stated.

"She's gonna get showered with ketchup, umm, mustard, and mayo! With cheese on top!" Lux stomped a hoof on the floor in excitement.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt." Sona murmured lowly in concern.

"Why did we even stop, to get a hotdog? From Aatrox of all people." Soraka whispered under her breath.

Vi stopped behind Aatrox. The said champion sensed the magical presence of another pony and sighed in frustration. Turning around, he found a pink pony, who looked at him with wide eyes, ears flopped down and whimpering. A look of longing directed to the hotdog in his hand.

He stared.

And he stared.

And he stared.

…..

Aatrox turned back to the vendor and ordered another hotdog.

As soon as he got the hotdog, he turned back to Vi, kneeled to her level and hand-fed her the newly-ordered hotdog.

While she gobbled the hotdog up with glee, Aatrox patted her head before turning to his own food. When Vi left Aatrox and trotted back to her group, she was still licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm! Freljordian meat really makes a good hotdog."

The five ponies looked at her with wide and shocked eyes, while Soraka nodded her head in a somewhat proud manner.

"Wow…" Was the only thing Soraka could say.

"That, my pony compatriots, is how you do a puppy-dog look."

They were almost impressed, until Vi added, "Never failed me when it comes to getting laid, I tell ya!"

They all sweat-dropped.

"Am I the only one who actually thought she was cool there for a second?" Katarina asked.

"Oh, I doubt that." Ashe murmured from above her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The three summoners angrily marched down the halls, guards assigned to them by Vessario himself accompanying them.

"Who are we looking for again?" One of the guards asked.

"The Starchild." Summoner #1 said.

"And the ponies." Summoner #3 grunted out.

The guards raised an eyebrow to this. "The ponies?"

"YES!" Summoner #3 pointed a finger at the guards. "ESPECIALLY THE PINK ONE! There's something wrong with her! There's an evil glint in her eyes! THAT, is why we cannot let her prowl around the Institute!"

"Umm, sir, isn't that the Piltover Enforcer?"

"He has… issues concerning the pink pony."

"Ah." The guards nodded their head in understanding.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Summoner #3 yelled, pointing down the hall.

At the end of the hall…

Vi, who was still celebrating in her successful _'puppy-dog operation'_ , heard the shout, causing her to whip her own head to the origin of the shout.

"Ooh-wo-oh… Looks like company."

"We need to go, now." Soraka said, running down the hall with the ponies on her tail.

As they ran, they passed Aatrox at the vending machine. While the others proceeded, Vi stopped and quickly started tapping Aatrox's foot.

"What are you doing!?" Katarina hissed.

"Trust me on this one!" Vi replied in the same whispery voice.

Aatrox turned and saw the same pink pony he had fed earlier. But this time, the pink pony looked up to him with teary-eyes. The pink pony shakily pointed at the charging group down the hall and whimpered.

"They're… They're… They're trying to get us…please help…"

Aatrox, who was already holding a can of soda, leaned down and gave the said can to Vi before drawing his sword and went down the hall, charging with his sword drawn. He then shot an arc of energy at the guards and the trio of summoners.

"AHHH!"

Vi opened the can of soda with her teeth first before chugging it down, running away as she drank.

"Lez'go!" She said as she chugged the drink.

The others stared slack-jawed for a brief moment before trailing after the pinkette.

"Impressive." Leona commented.

"That was awesome!" Lux beamed cheerfully.

"T...That was… amazing" Sona murmured lowly.

"Well I'll be damned" Katarina muttered with a smirk.

Soraka merely chuckled at Vi's plea, or in other terms, manipulation of Aatrox.

"To the victor go the spoils!" Vi cheered as she threw the empty soda can aside.

"Why did that line sound like something my sister would say?" Ashe muttered to herself.

But Luxanna of FRELJORD heard it.

"Who? Me?" Lux asked, bouncing inhumanly.

"No, not, umm, never mind."

Meanwhile, with Aatrox…

After his arc of energy dissipated, he flew up and slammed into the middle of the group.

Summoner #2 ran to the camera and held the sides of it, while Aatrox started activating his ultimate in the background.

"WHEN DID THE CHAMPIONS BECOME SO VIOLENT AND SCARY!?"

(Author/Readers: O_O Da fuk?)

Summoner #3 managed to slip past Aatrox, along with him are two guards that were mildly injured.

"Come on! Leave them! The _story_ must go on!"

A guard slapped the back of his head with the blunt side of his spear. "Sir!"

Summoner #3 rubbed the back of his head, while the two other summoners managed to catch up to them. "I, uhh, I mean! The _chase_ must go on!"

"Sir, they're escaping." The second guard said, pointing his own spear down the hall.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Looking back, they saw the other four guards down for the count, on a big pile, while Aatrox had one foot over their piled bodies. (Don't worry! They're just unconscious!)

(Readers: Author, you're taking things too far!)

(Author: I said they're alive, right!? Just keep reading! They're not the protagonists in this story, so it's alright to do away with some other side characters! KEEP READING!)

(Readers: AUTHOR!)

Summoner #3 tried looking past his own guards. "What? What? What's going on?"

His first guard shook in fear. "He's just standing there… MENACINGLY!"

Aatrox slowly turned his head to them, with glowing red eyes, oozing bloodlust as he did. He raised his sword and pointed it at the summoners.

 ** _"I'm coming for you, Summoners…"_** Aatrox spoke lowly in a demonic voice.

Summoner #1 started hyperventilating. "Huff! Huff! Huff! Huuu…." He fainted in guard number one's arms, with one of his forehands against his forehead like a princess fainting.

Summoner #2 stared.

…..

…..

…..

"RUUUNNN!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

While running, all was going well.

The four ponies were galloping, two were flying, one champion was running, and they spotted Yorick mopping ahead of them. The four ponies easily used their hooves as a make-shift sliding aid, the two flew above it (obviously -_-) and Soraka…

Just face-planted, her face sliding against the wet floor.

Vi looked at her with a look of complete disbelief. "You haven't even reached the wet floor and you suddenly face-plant!?"

The pink pony then looked up to the ceiling. "What the hell, Author!?"

(Author: Shut up! The fourth wall's cracking, you idiot!)

Yorick started poking Soraka's raised butt with the mop, confused. "Err?"

"We have no time for this!" Leona galloped towards Soraka's unconscious self. "Vi, help me!"

Vi and Leona lightly bit Soraka's ankles before tugging her with them down the hall, face still rubbing and scraping against the _rough_ and _dry_ floor.

"We can carry her if you want!" Ashe offered to them as she and Sona flew, her tone sounding more panicked than necessary. She lowered her flying altitude to do so, but…

Katarina suddenly hopped up, wound a hoof around Ashe's neck to keep herself afloat and slapped Ashe across the face. "Keep it together, Ashe!"

Ashe managed to push Katarina back, enough to at least put a small gap between their faces, and bitch-slapped the Noxian. "I'm _not_ freaking out! How dare you slap the Queen of Freljord without permission!?"

"You need permission to do that?" Lux asked, _still_ bouncing in an inhumanly fast pace.

"Umm… Maybe?" Sona shrunk back as she murmured.

"Wait a minute," Vi noticed the direction of their conversation and chose to join in for a moment. "Wouldn't that be some sort of BDSM thing?"

"How?" The two asked in unison.

"Oh I don't know, spanking and asking permission? That practically shouts out the term _'Spank me, Daddy'_!"

"Who's the _'Daddy'_ between them, then?" Lux asked as all three of them eyed Katarina and Ashe, the latter choking the redhead again.

"Definitely Ashe." The trio of ponies chorused in different volumes.

Conversation over, Katarina and Ashe ended up lagging behind the group, but nonetheless still followed with their own fast pace of flying and galloping, due to the slap the red pony had given the Freljordian, unconsciously letting Leona and Vi lead the whole group as they both galloped.

"Guys…" Sona called out. (SOFTLY yet again)

Leona, who seems to be the only pony calm from the others, looked over her shoulder and towards Sona, who is now galloping a fair distance behind her, as they moved down the hall.

"What is it, Sona?"

Sona hunched herself before nodding her head at the direction ahead of them. Leona looked forward, her eyes widening when she spotted the grand stairs leading to the center of the Institute lobby.

"Vi!" The Solari pony managed to shout, knowing the pink pony had her own gaze focused on the floor as they galloped.

Vi snapped her head upward and instantly realized their situation. Using their front hooves, the two tried digging it into the floor as a make-shift brake. With a rough and muffled skid, Leona and Vi managed to stop themselves just in time before they reached the first step of the stairs. Sona lightly bumped Leona at the back as she stopped herself from running as well, but thankfully, the force wasn't strong enough to push them down the stairs.

Vi wiped a hoof on her forehead. "Phew! Ta wash closh!" The pony Enforcer said, still lightly biting Soraka's left ankle.

"Wait a minute," Leona perked up. "Where are the…-"

 ** _CRASH!_**

Leona, Vi and Sona tumbled down the stairs as soon as Katarina, Ashe and Lux collided with them from behind, also pulling the unconscious Starchild with them.

"Ow! Ah! Ow! Ah! Ow!"

While the six ponies roughly bounced and tumbled down the stairs, their still knocked out friend was rolling down alongside them.

 ** _Thump! Tumble! Thump!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

Once again, Katarina found herself at the very bottom of the _'pony pile'_ they had made at the end of the stairs. Luckily for Sona, she landed on the tippy-top of the pile. One by one, they either rolled or limped out of the pile, leaving an unconscious Soraka and a completely dazed Katarina.

Vi and Leona were the least injured in the group since the gauntlet and shield absorbed most of the damage when they were falling down the stairs. Lux currently tried rubbing the soreness in her horn, while Ashe and Sona strained their wings to open and close over and over again to relieve the numbing of it.

Katarina, with green eyes dancing around in circles, stood on wobbly hooves and walked around in a swaying and drunk-like manner.

"But I don't want to be the Queen of Freljord, I want to be an assassin!" She slurred out like a drunk before face-planting on the floor and losing her consciousness.

Vi slapped a hoof on her face. "Great. Just great. We have one knocked out champion _and_ a knocked out pony!"

"Umm… Vi?" Sona murmured.

"If we're lucky, Darius or the summoners won't find us here." Leona said.

Sona shyly raised a hoof and waved it, trying to get their attention. "E-Everyone…?"

"We're out in the open." Ashe sighed. "They're bound to find us here."

"What do we do, then?" Lux asked, optimistic as ever.

"G-Guys?"

All eyes turned and landed on Sona, who instantly curled up and hunched her shoulders, practically hiding behind her wings and front hooves.

"What is it, Sona?" They all asked in unison.

"Oh, umm… M-Maybe someone can… you know, help?"

Leona sat on her hind and crossed her fore hooves. "And who can help us now?"

Timidly, Sona pointed a turquoise hoof at her right. Not wasting a single second, they all turned to the direction where the quiet pony pointed to. There, probably just a meter away from them, is the Arrow of Retribution, who presently stared at them with his never-vanishing stoic expression.

"Hey, Varus!" Lux greeted with a cheerful wave before turning back to Sona. "You were saying?"

…..

…..

…..

Lux placed a hoof just in front of her mouth. "Ohh! Okay! I get it! You mean, let's ask help from him, right?"

Sona nodded slowly.

"Well," Vi started trotting towards Varus. "We did ask for help from Aatrox. I'm sure asking Varus is easy as pie."

Varus merely watched as Vi stopped just in front of him, a grin on her face.

"Hey there, Var! Do ya have some space in your room to hide us in? Some crazy summoners have been trying to kidnap Soraka, and Darius is hunting us down again. So, do ya?"

As Vi finished and grinned up at him, a squeak of a rubber toy was heard.

Varus had one thought and one thought only…

 _'Where did that squeaky noise come from?'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _More OOC, I know, I know, but hey! I warned you. didn't I? :P_

 _And yes, please expect a lot of fourth wall breaking in this story. xD_

 _References in this chapter:_

 _\- Katarina's percentage talk (Seamus, from Cats and Dogs: Revenge of Kitty Galore)_

 _\- Summoner #2 freaking out at the "camera" (Ralph freaking out in Hero's Duty, Wreck-It-Ralph)_

 _\- "He's just standing there... MENACINGLY (from Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick)_

 _\- "I'm coming for you..." threat (Amazing World of Gumball)_


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT 6**

Varus placed Soraka on his bed before turning to the pony visitors he currently has hiding in his room. Leona was setting Katarina on the couch, Lux was making herself comfortable at the foot of his bed, Ashe and Sona settled themselves on top of his dresser and lastly, Vi occupied the swivel chair in front of his Hextech computer.

"Oh, hey, Var," Vi called his attention, gesturing at his computer. "Can I use your computer? I want to check my _'_ _Runebook_ _'_."

Ashe sighed from beside Sona. "I can't believe you can still think of checking your _Runebook_ profile at a time like this."

"What?" Vi _'innocently'_ raised her fore hooves on either side.

"Go ahead." Varus murmured.

"Great! Thanks!"

"We're safe for now." Leona stated as she sat down on the remaining vacant space on Varus's couch. "No one would suspect that Varus would hide ponies in his quarters."

"That means Darius won't look for us here! Hooray for us!" Lux practically squealed as she eagerly clapped her fore hooves.

"We can't stay here forever though." Ashe pointed out. "Eventually, we'll have to move and find a way how to revert ourselves back to our human selves."

"I agree... Varus can't hide us here forever." Sona mumbled quietly, as expected.

"Have any of you formulated a plan of action?" Varus queried, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall.

"Not yet." Leona answered with a shake of her head.

At the background of their conversation, Vi can be seen setting up the Hex-cam. An act nobody seemed to be noticing.

"Am I the first person you asked assistance from?" Varus asked, glancing between Leona and Ashe.

"Our situation doesn't quite give us the chance to ask for aid from our fellow faction members." Ashe said with a frown, her cute pony ears flopping down adorably.

"Yeah! Imagine us being chased by bunch of loony summoners and a crazy pony-obsessed Noxian! Trust me, it is craayyy-zay!" Lux told Varus as she made various gestures with her cute and delicate-looking hooves.

Again, at the background, this time, Vi had already finished setting up the Hex-cam and had just finished taking a pic of herself, smiling cutely at the camera. Her pony form made her look sweet and loveable, which completely contradicted with her usual and everyday smug grins and smirks.

"I agree with what Leona had said earlier. Darius, nor the summoners, would ever think of looking for any of you here in my chambers. For now, I can actually say that you... _ponies_ can take a breath and rest for now."

Just like what Varus had said, the ponies relaxed themselves on their perches, feeling the fatigue fill their little _'ponified'_ selves. Sona sat on her hind and made herself comfortable before she started playing on her little Etwahl, strumming calm and soothing notes that made every pony and Varus relax.

But the flawless stream of notes were interrupted when Sona abruptly played an acciaccatura out of surprise.

Why was she surprised?

It was probably because Ashe and Leona abruptly started glowing. In just a few seconds, Leona was wearing a pony version of her Solari armor, while Ashe now had some sort of crossbow on her back, right on top of her cape and placed on the spot in between where her blue wings protruded from her body.

The Avarosan bow had morphed into a small crossbow-like weapon, but there were no triggers or anything that can be pulled or pushed to fire the ice bolt that was already loaded.

"Were those there before?" Lux abruptly asked, glancing between the now armored Solari pony and the now armed pony archer.

Vi, who remained oblivious to the things happening around her, hummed to herself as she uploaded her new profile picture. While doing so, she minimized the loading meter and set up the Hex-cam again for another pic.

For what, you ask?

Duh, for her cover photo!

 **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx**

Somewhere in the Institute...

"We have to find Luxanna! It's an absolute must!" Garen said, looking into and over every object he and his companions passed.

"Must you check every item we pass?" Caitlyn asked, powering up her Hexphone. "Why can't you be like Tryndamere? He doesn't...-"

Caitlyn cut herself off when she spotted Tryndamere also searching every matter they pass, anxiously muttering about the Avarosan bow and how it was gone. She even thought that she may have had heard Tryndamere mumble something about Ashe murdering him for losing it.

"Spoke too soon." Caitlyn mumbled under her breath, sighing.

"We're surrounded by brainless oafs." Cassiopeia said, now slithering beside her.

"Umm, why am I here again?" Ahri asked, pointing a finger at herself as she walked at the other vacant side of the Sheriff.

"You're close to Sona, right?"

"Um, yes, why?"

"That's why you're here," Caitlyn replied, swiping through the applications in her Hexphone.

"How does my connection with Sona involve me in searching for your little ponies?"

"Sona didn't show up in her match this morning. The summoners had checked her quarters, and she wasn't there. Thus, the summoners have declared Sona to be a missing champion and has put me on the case. As for our missing, ehem, pony friends... I have gathered the people that are close to them to help me in not only finding Sona, but to also find them."

"Then," Cassiopeia pointed over her shoulder. "why is _she_ here?"

Diana trailed behind them, her usual scowl on her face. Said scowl became more pronounced when the Lunari noticed and realized that she was now the subject of the trio.

"What?" She grouched, shooting the three female champions a sharp look.

"Oh, well," Caitlyn prevented herself from looking sheepish and maintained her neutral expression. "There were a few reports about Leona being missing as well. She was supposed to show up at the Institute Kitchen to help Akali, Olaf and Pantheon, but she didn't. They tried looking for her but have not found a single trace of Leona except for a few bits and pieces of her armor."

"And how does that involve Diana?" Cassiopeia and Ahri questioned in unison.

Caitlyn sighed. "Diana was found near the location where Leona's armor was seen, so right now, she's the prime suspect of Leona's sudden disappearance. And, with Leona's armor suddenly disappearing from thin air just recently, it did not serve as a good sign for Diana's case."

"Shouldn't she be locked in some dungeon or something, then?" Ahri casually asked, which earned her a glare from the Scorn of the Moon.

"No. She's here to help in finding Leona and to prove her innocence."

"There's no use!" Tryndamere suddenly cut in as he approached them, looking totally stressed out.

"You look like you've been harassed." Cassiopeia commented. "What's gotten you so frazzled?"

Tryndamere slumped. "I can't find Ashe's bow!"

"Is that why you're so panicked?"

"Yes!"

"You seem to be more worried for the bow rather than the Queen herself." The Nine-Tailed Fox noted.

"Ashe can take care of herself just fine! But her bow... It just disappeared!"

Caitlyn halted, which also stopped the others from their movement, and turned to Tryndamere with a questioning look. "Are you saying that Ashe's bow _just_ disappeared?"

"Yes! It just _vanished_ in front of me!"

 **One Hour Ago...**

 _Tryndamere held two forceps, using those two tools to slowly grab the Avarosan bow on the floor and carefully lift it up to put it on the two wall hooks just above the fireplace in their room. Ashe usually placed it there, so he took it upon himself to put it there to prevent anything from happening to the precious weapon._

 _"Gently... Gently..." He breathed out lowly as he cautiously placed the ice bow on the two hooks._

 _Last time he tried holding the Avarosan bow, he found himself stuck with a frozen hand for a whole week until Soraka managed to find a way to unfreeze the frost the bow had coated it with. It would have probably frozen his whole arm, or worse, if Ashe hadn't snatched it out of his grasp in time. Apparently, the bow can only be wielded by Ashe and her alone._

 _"Gently..."_

 _Finally...!_

 _"Yes!" He whisper-yelled as he backed away and dropped the forceps on the floor thoughtlessly, placing his hands on his hips in triumph. "Ha! And she said I couldn't take care of the Avarosan bow. Well, my Queen, I have proven you wrong!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"What the...-?"_

 _The Avarosan bow was suddenly covered by some white sparkling aura, and as soon as it was completely wrapped in its ethereal grasp, the sparkles perished._

 _And so did the Avarosan bow._

 _Tryndamere felt like his jaw disconnected itself from him as it fell down the ground._

" _That_ is why I need to find the bow! Or else Ashe will have my head!"

"You speak as if your wife is the Winter's Wrath." Cassiopeia feigned a yawn for more mocking effect.

"The Avarosan bow is as precious as the kingdom is to Ashe! And I'm sure all of you knows Ashe would do anything for her kingdom!"

"Lux isn't here!" Garen shouted all of a sudden after checking a large vase in display, shaking the said vase.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes at the Might of Demacia. "Shaking it won't make a difference, you buffoon."

"Caitlyn!"

The Sheriff of Piltover snapped her attention forward and found Jayce jogging up to her, his Mercury Hammer held with one hand. She had also enlisted the help of the Defender of Tomorrow. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that Jayce has a major crush on her very own girlfriend, but if she were to find Vi and the other ponies, then she would need all the help she could find.

"Any progress?"

Jayce shook his head. "None. I checked the mess hall and the gardens. No one has seen Vi or any of the others."

Caitlyn sighed, now focusing her attention to the screen of her Hexphone. Oh, how she hopes her intuition is right. She opened her _'_ _Runebook_ _'_ application and logged in with her account.

"What are you doing?" Ahri asked curiously.

"Checking my _Runebook_."

"Caitlyn, are you sure this is the time to check that?" Jayce asked with a small frown.

"Precisely." She replied. She opened the notification bar, which then confirmed her hunch.

"We'll never find them!" Garen said in the background.

"I found them." Caitlyn calmly announced and contradicted.

"What!?" Jayce, Garen and Tryndamere practically shouted in unison.

"How?" Ahri, Cassiopeia and Diana questioned, the three using different tones and expressions.

"She updated her profile picture, cover photo and status."

" _She?_ " The six chorused.  
Caitlyn showed them her Hexphone's screen, and their eyes saw what she meant.

 **Vi updated her profile picture.**

And below these words showed a smiling, and not to mention adorable, pink pony. The _'_ _VI_ _'_ tattoo on the pony's face is an obvious dead giveaway on who it is.

Caitlyn scrolled up and showed another one.

 **Vi updated her cover photo.**

The picture showed Vi grinning and behind her displayed an unconscious Soraka on a bed, Varus leaning on the wall beside the said champion, Lux sitting on the end of the bed, Ashe and Sona perched on top of a dresser, Katarina knocked out on a sofa and Leona sitting just at the foot of the red pony.

Lux had her mouth open and in a wide smile but wasn't looking at the camera, Sona's eyes were wide and was looking at the pony beside her, Ashe's gaze was directed upward and directed to the ice crossbow on top of her, Leona was looking down on herself and audited her pony-size armor and Varus, as they all expected, possessed his never-dying indifferent facial expression.

It's totally obvious that the image was taken with the others, except for Vi, not knowing that it was being captured.

"Last, but certainly not the least..." Caitlyn scrolled up once more.

 **Vi updated her status** \- _feeling awesome!_ **At** **Varus's** **room.** \- with **Varus** and **6 others**.

 _Yo, everyone! :3 Enjoying the safety of_ _Varus's_ _room before crazy summoners and Darius gets their hands on us! :P What a day!_

 **2 Likes 1 Comments 1 Shares**

...

...

...

...

...

Almost every one of them sweat-dropped like a bunch of anime characters as they read Vi's recently posted Runebook status.

"Did she just... Did she just give away their position?" Cassiopeia asked, a _'what the hell is wrong with her?'_ look on her face.

"That's Vi for you," Caitlyn sighed. "Let us be on our way. We have to get to them before Darius or any of the so called _'crazy summoners'_ get to them first."

"It was just recently updated. I'm sure we're the first ones who saw it." Ahri tried reassuring.

"Not at all." Caitlyn viewed the likes, comments and shares. "See? High Summoner Kolminye and Summoner Clorex had already _'liked'_ the status. Also, High Summoner Kolminye even _'commented'_ , saying that he was going to send guards to their location. To top it off, he even shared the post to Summoner Clorex."

"Oh..."

Caitlyn sometimes wondered how Vi is so smart with Hextech but... not so much with other things. She locked her Hexphone and stored it into one of the hidden pockets of her dress, resisting the urge to sigh again.

"FORGE ONWARD!" Garen suddenly shouted, facing towards the hall leading to the Ionian wing while suddenly, six Doran's blade can be seen being carried by his arms. He sprinted down the hall, and the others had to pick up their pace just to keep up with the Might of Demacia.

"DON'T WORRY, SPARKLE! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Caitlyn reached out a hand at the Might of Demacia.

"Hey! Be careful with those!"

 **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx**

Lux hopped off of the bed and jumped onto the remaining space in the swivel chair Vi is on. Due to their small sizes, the two of them fit the swivel chair comfortably. They even have room for one, or maybe two, more ponies.

"Hey, Vi! Are you finished? Can I check my _Runebook_ too?"

Behind them, Ashe and Leona seemed to be trying to figure out why they suddenly have the mini versions of the Avarosan bow and the Solari armor and how to fire the ice bolts and activate the solar shield.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Vi nodded. "Hope you don't mind, but I tagged you and the others in my status."

"Status?" Everyone, including Varus, chorused.

Katarina suddenly woke up, her head shooting up and a hoof immediately wiping her drool. "Huh? Wha...? What was that?"

"What?" Vi asked them, completely clueless to what she had done.

"Wait a moment, did I hear correctly?" Ashe flew off the dresser and hovered just in front of Vi. "Did you just updated your status in _Runebook_?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you put?" Leona questioned, approaching the swivel chair.

"Oh, some words here and there. Long story short, I tagged all of you, including Varus and Soraka."

"Did... Did you add our location?" Sona squeaked out.

"Well, duh!" Vi laughed. "Of course I added our location!"

" _WHAT!?_ " Every pony shouted.  
Ashe sat down on the swivel chair and started typing, while Leona also hopped onto the chair. Katarina, who is totally behind the news, shunpo'd out of her place at the couch and appeared on the vacant space beside the Hextech keyboard and monitor.

"What's so wrong about it?" Vi asked from behind as she watched Ashe go to her profile's main wall.

After a few clicks, Vi's status now occupied the whole monitor of the computer.

" _This_ is why!"

 **Vi updated her status** \- _feeling awesome!_ **At** **Varus's** **room**. - with **Varus** and **6 others**.

 _Yo, everyone! :3 Enjoying the safety of_ _Varus's_ _room before crazy summoners and Darius gets their hands on us! :P What a day!_  
 **2 Likes 1 Comments 1 Shares**

 **Comments:**

 **High Summoner Kolminye** : _Stay there! :O I will send the guards to get you! :D →→→ This is not a trap. Have a nice day. ^_^_  
 _ **Summoner**_ _ **Clorex**_ _liked this comment._

"Oh..." Vi grinned sheepishly as she scratched her mane with a hoof. "Forgot about that."

"You _forgot_ about it!?" Katarina practically screeched. "I lose my consciousness for what, _a few minutes_!? And suddenly you just give away our location just like that!?"

Katarina tackled Vi off the swivel chair and onto the floor. The two ponies recovered from their crash and started slapping their fore hooves at each other, starting a sissy fight.

"We have to move."

They, except for the two ponies still engaged in a sissy fight, turned to Varus and found the Ionian already carrying Soraka in his arms.

"Trust no one but your fellow ponies, Soraka and I. We don't know who High Summoner Kolminye may have assigned to retrieve you all."

They all nodded.

"Sooner or later," Varus glanced at the door. "Those guards will be here. Or _worse_."

"What could be worse than those guards?" Lux asked.

"Darius." Ashe and Leona chorused.

Lux's pupils became as small as a dot due to pure fear.

...

...

...

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

 ** _CRASH!_**

They coughed as the smoke made by the ruckus filled the room. At least Katarina and Vi finally stopped their sissy fight. Ashe and Sona used their wings to dispel the smoke, letting them discover that the door of Varus's room had just been broken down by...

" ** _Garen!?_** " Lux squeaked.

Garen's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Little Sparkle!"

Before any more words could be exchanged, Lux suddenly yelled.

"HE'S PART OF THE GUARDS!"

"I don't think he's...-!" Ashe's words were cut off by Lux, who screamed some more.

"VARUS! GET HIM OUT OF THE WAY! GAREN'S PART OF THE GUARDS!"

With a simple and quick nod, Varus rammed Garen with his shoulder, tossing the Demacian out of his room and out on the hall. They even heard someone shout in the background, something that sounded like, "My leg!"

 _(_ ** _Note_** _: If you didn't get it, "My leg!" was pronounced like the anonymous fish from_ _Spongebob_ _Squarepants_ _. :3)_

"Follow." Was the only thing he said before he ran down the hall with the unconscious Starchild in his arms.

Ashe practically flung Vi and Katarina onto the swivel chair with shocking strength before she and Sona went behind the swivel chair and pushed it out of the room, pushing it towards the direction Varus took off to.

"LUX!" Garen's voice faded as Ashe and Sona flew with speed.

Vi turned her head to Lux with a deadpan expression and spoke. "He's not really part of the guards Kolminye sent, was he?"

Lux shook her head. "Nope."

"Sona, get on!" They heard Ashe say. In a blink of an eye, Sona was sitting beside Leona.

"Wait a minute," Katarina cut in. "If you're here... Then, who's pushing the chair?"

"Hold on!" Came Ashe's voice.

...

"AAAAAHHHH!" All of them screamed as the chair zoomed forward in lightning speed. In the spur of the moment, Katarina and Vi had their hooves wrapped tightly around each other as they screamed their lungs out. Beside the pair, is Lux, who had her hooves wound around Leona and Sona's neck, laughing.

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The four other ponies on the swivel chair screamed fearfully.

Behind them, all the halls and objects they passed were suddenly coated with frost and snow as if a snowstorm had passed there.

Ahead of the ponies, Varus ran with all his strength, carrying a now conscious Soraka.

"Where are the others?" She asked, arms tightly wound around Varus's neck in fear of being dropped.

"I'm quite sure they can catch up...-!"

 ** _ZOOM!_**

Varus and Soraka suddenly found themselves coated with cold yet fluffy snow, their eyes poking out of the white snow. The two watched as Ashe pushed the swivel chair past them in blinding speed.

"Libraryyyyy!" The two of them heard Ashe's voice before they were nothing but a white dot ahead of them.

"Umm..." Slowly Soraka turned her head to Varus.

Varus, face coated with snow, remained expressionless.

"To the library it is."

 **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx**

Down the hall and just a few inches beside the library double-doors is a broken swivel chair and six ponies implanted through the thick cement walls, hooves twitching occasionally.

Varus slowed down and skidded to a halt due to the ice that was once the dry and carpeted floor. He settled Soraka down and approached the ponies embedded on the wall. First one he grabbed was Lux. As he practically peeled the yellow pony off the wall, Lux's eyes swirled around as she reached forward.

"But, mommy! I don't want Garen as my brother!" Lux managed to get her hooves on Varus's hair. "I just want to be Queen Ashe's sister!"

Varus, never parting with his undying faceless self, pulled Lux away from him, causing his previously slicked back hair become a big afro.

Yes, you heard it here, folks. Varus has an effin' **afro**.

Behind him, Soraka started snickering to herself. With a simple blank look given to the mage, Soraka quickly composed herself and settled on whistling innocently while she avoided Varus's forever blank gaze.

The Arrow of Retribution set Lux down the floor and wrenched the other ponies out of the wall. Last one being Vi.

With eyes swirling around, just like Lux, Vi raised a hoof as she spoke in a slur. "I'll take one Cupcake to go, please!"

Varus dropped Vi, not wanting to have her do something with his already puffed up hair, just like what the pony mage had done earlier.

 ** _THUD!_**

As soon as all of the ponies were on the floor and were shaking their heads to get their minds thinking straight again, Varus brushed his hair back into its slick back style before pulling out a hairspray that came from Ionia knows where and spraying some on his hair.

When his hair was back to its original brushed back form, he threw the can of hairspray over his shoulder and refocused his attention to his companions.

"I assume you have plans involving the Institute Library."

Ashe, who seemed to have finally gained her right track of mind, nodded. "There may be a book there that can help us. If not to revert us back to normal, then to at least get the rope off of Soraka."

"Oh my gosh, Ashe! That was awesome!" Lux squealed. "How did you fly so fast? You even left a trail of ice and snow!"

"I don't really know."

"Aren't you gonna name that move?" Vi asked.

"What, do you name all of your moves?" Katarina questioned the pinkette mockingly.

"I do, actually. I call this," Vi suddenly bitch-slapped Katarina with a hoof. " _Bitch-slap_."

Katarina snarled and attacked Vi yet again, instigating another sissy fight between the two of them.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about _'Sonic Snowstorm'_?" Lux suggested as they made their way towards the library doors, Vi and Katarina following them with their ongoing sissy fight.

"That's a nice name." Sona commented shyly.

"Enough about names," Leona groaned lightly. "Let's focus on the task at hand for now, alright?"

"Don't you mean, the task at hoof?"

Ashe and Leona shot Lux a _'Really?'_ look, while Sona stayed quiet.

All they heard from the other two were grunts and strings of profanities and insults.

 **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx** **xxxxx**

Meanwhile, with the other group...

"What happened to you?" Caitlyn questioned Garen, while Tryndamere and Jayce helped the Demacian, who was visibly trembling, up on his feet.

"Varus… He… He _shamelessly_ shouldered me!"

"Oh my, how horrifying." Cassiopeia sarcastically said, rolling her eyes once again at the vanguard.

"You act as if he had violated you." Caitlyn deadpanned.

"How can Varus even take you on? You're the _Might of Demacia_ , yet you literally got pushed back by an archer." Tryndamere pointed out, slightly baffled that Varus had managed to shove Garen back.

Caitlyn sighed and turned away from Garen, facing Ahri, who had just exited Varus' already deserted room. "Anything?"

Ahri shook her head. "There's nothing in there that's worth our time. Though, their scents are quite heavy in there, so they must have just left."

"How are we going to find them now!?" Garen shouted.

Diana rolled her eyes from the sidelines before loudly clearing throat, which captured everyone's attention. As soon as all of them were looking at her, she pointed down the hall. Just a few meters ahead of them, they spotted the whole pathway overlaid with snow and glazed with frost.

"There's their trail, dimwit."

Garen fell silent and assumed a _'Pac-Man'_ face, while Caitlyn released another sigh. She felt a bit embarrassed that she didn't notice that blatant detail initially. The Sheriff ushered for them to follow her as she made her way towards the snow-layered part of the hall.

"Let us go."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina and Vi simultaneously groaned as they watched Varus, Lux, Ashe, Leona and Sona walk around the wide and vast area they call Library. Varus had so kindly but expressionlessly, as always, had stacked a bunch of books they didn't need on a few chairs for the pony champions to sit on and reach the table's level. Soraka, who sat in between them, gave each of them a glance before speaking in a low volume.

"Bored?"

"Yes." They replied in unison, their heads flopping onto the wooden table.

"How much longer?" Vi whined in a muffled manner. "I'm _starving_."

"You and me both." Katarina muttered in agreement.

"Found it!" Lux squealed lowly. "It's titled _'Binding Spells'_."

All the ponies and Varus gathered back to the table as Lux levitated an old leather book onto the table with her horn's magic. As soon as the book was on the table, each and every one of the ponies and the two champions leaned over to see the contents of it.

…..

…..

…..

"Oh, it's dark magic." Lux mentioned as she read a few stanzas.

"Can't you do this?" Leona asked her, using a hoof to gesture at the open book.

"Sorry, but can't do. I only do light magic and well, _good_ magic. I never studied dark magic."

"Well," Ashe rubbed her chin with a hoof. "who can do this, then?"

"LeBlanc, duh." Katarina answered with a roll of her eyes.

"But… But, how do we… tell her?" Sona asked timidly.

"I'd volunteer myself, but," Soraka chuckled half-heartedly. "I can't really go out right now."

Varus abruptly stood up. "And neither do any of you… _ponies_."

"Well, would you do the honors oh so poker face man?" Vi asked, which merely earned her a blank look from the Ionian.

"If it means getting Soraka's bindings off, then I shall."

"You're saying it as if you're going to do something horrible." Katarina said with an unimpressed look.

"I'm going to talk to a Noxian." Varus deadpanned. "What else is more horrible than that?"

"Yeah, well, you're already talking to one." The red pony pointed out before pointing her own hoof at herself. "What difference will it make when you talk to LeBlanc?"

"Varus," Ashe placed a hoof on his forearm. "Your assistance is much appreciated, and erm… Good luck."

"It's not like LeBlanc is going to roast him on a spit as soon as she sees him." Lux joked, laughing to herself.

Varus nodded his head as a form of an excuse before vacating his chair and walking away from the most secluded table in the Library. He was only a few meters away from the door when he heard the sound of clopping a pony's hooves make. Halting his steps, he turned around halfway and found Vi, trotting after him.

"Hey, Var,"

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea." Vi ushered for him to lean down, so he complied and kneeled on one knee to get to her level. "Listen, to make sure LeBlanc gets onboard with this, you need to make sure she can trust you, alright?"

"And how am I supposed to do such a task?"

Vi resisted the urge to grin mischievously. "First on the list, you should get some flowers for her. I'm sure you know that flowers _always_ put ladies at ease. Zyra grows them at the Institute garden, so you should get some there."

"In my opinion, I do not think that is… a favorable plan. But, I trust your judgment."

"Great! Second step here is that, when you meet her, make sure to say these specific words: _'Go out with me.'_ "

"That's not even a question."

" _Exactly_! When she smiles or laughs, compliment her smile. Next, tell her she needs to go out with you before she realizes you're _'fugly'_." Vi advised with a wink.

" _Fugly_? Are you actually insultin…-!"

"Trust me, it works! She won't even _think_ of declining!"

Varus nodded and stood up. "I suggest you go back to your friends."

Vi trotted towards the direction where they had come from, making a huge effort in concealing her grin. "Already ahead of you, Var."

As the pony Enforcer trotted away, she couldn't stop herself from snickering halfway, especially when her mischievous plan fleeted in her mind. Oh, she's pretty sure they'll get LeBlanc's attention with what Varus plans on doing.

Back at the table...

"Varus has been talkative lately, have any of you noticed?" Lux asked them with a wide smile, initiating a conversation with her fellow pony champions and the Starchild.

" _That's_ considered as talkative?" Katarina asked in disbelief, gesturing at the direction Varus went off to with one of her hooves.

"Well, I've once held a conversation with him once." Ashe mentioned.

" _You did?_ " Everyone, even Vi, who had just arrived and took her seat beside Sona, chorused.

Ashe nodded, then scratched her mane with a hoof. "I think it was a month ago, when I took over Tryndamere's shift at the Institute kitchens since he was suffering from a hangover that time. The conversation was… _civil_ at best."

"How civil?" Leona queried with curiously narrowed eyes.

"Umm…"

 **One Month Ago…**

 _Ashe hummed to herself as she orderly piled all the clean plates on one of the steel tables. Since Tryndamere was caught up with a bad hangover, she was forced to go in his place for his time at the Institute Kitchen at the mess hall. Good news here is that, all she needs to do is assist the summoners and champions, if they ever request for help._

 _"Ahem,"_

 _The Frost Archer turned away from the plates and faced whoever it is who had cleared their throat._

 _Only to find the Arrow of Retribution himself, standing across the buffet table and directly in front of her and the Ionian cuisine the Yordles love so much._

 _"Frost Archer," Varus greeted blankly._

 _Ashe nodded her head in form of greeting. "Do you require my assistance?"_

 _"Yes, actually, I would like to ask a question,"_

 _"Oh, okay, what is it?"_

 _"This meal," He pointed his shiny spoon at the Ionian cuisine. "is a personal favorite of the Yordles, correct?"_

 _"Yes," She nodded, smiling when she recalled the moment Rumble had gotten one whole tray earlier just fir himself. "They do favor this cuisine more than the others available."_

 _"I've been led to understand that it is_ ** _exclusively_** _for Yordles."_

 _"Oh, well, they do love it, and the Institute chef did make it especially for them…-!"_

 _"Mm-hm." Varus hummed flatly, which caused her to cut herself off. "And, is it_ ** _enforced_** _by the Institute rules?"_

 _"Uh, not to my knowledge, no." Ashe was becoming confused now, her smile from earlier faltering._

 _"If I were to procure a serving, there will be no trouble?"_

 _"No, no, no trouble at all. You should be perfectly fine."_

 _"And, you do understand that I myself am no Yordle?"_

 _"I... I was able to fathom that, yes."_

 _"Alright, I'm going to get a serving now." Varus told her, reaching for the serving spoon of the meal._

 _"Of course, of course. Please, enjoy." She said, gesturing at the tray._

 _"And," Varus scooped some of the food, but didn't put it on his plate immediately. Instead, he turned and looked back to Ashe. "I won't be followed?"_

 _"Uh, no, I do not think that is part of anyone's objectives here." Ashe replied, feeling quite crept out by Varus' unusual inquiries._

 _Varus finally took a scoop of the food and placed the serving spoon back to the tray. Ashe reached out before the small scoop could slide into the tray, and as soon as she held the slim handle of it, Varus suddenly placed a hand on top of her own, causing her to freeze and snap her gaze and undivided attention back to the Ionian._

 _"Queen of Freljord," He began, his face remaining void of emotion whatsoever. "I won't forget what you've done for me here today."_

 _Ashe stared and resisted the urge to pull her hand away from Varus, onky able to stop herself due to the thought of possibly offending the archer himself._

 _"Umm… I would prefer that you do." She replied rather awkwardly._

 _Varus took his plate and finally left, leaving Ashe to feel a creepy chill that ran up her spine._

"Wow." Lux said through her hooves, while she did her best to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "That was _suuuuuper_ awkward."

Vi flopped onto the table, slamming one hoof down the wooden furniture as tears caused of her laughter showed at the corner of her eyes. "Bahahaha! That was hahaha! Hilarious!"

"So, that's what you consider _'civil'_ in your book." Leona murmured, looking quite amused with what had happened.

"Okay, I must admit, it was a tad bit awkward." Ashe confessed.

"Awkward? Awkward doesn't even cover it." Katarina remarked, snickering behind a red hoof. "Talk about amusing."

" _SPARKLE!_ " A loud cry of joy suddenly echoed throughout the whole wide library, interrupting the group's conversation about Varus.

"Oh no…" Lux groaned, slapping a hoof on her face.

All of them, except for Lux, turned to the library entrance and found Garen running towards them, eyes shining with tears of happiness at the sight of his little sister. His arms were stretched out, ready to hug the yellow pony.

Before Lux could even protest, Garen snatched her off her seat and hugged her as tight as he could in that moment, earning the sound of a high-pitched squeaky toy from the pony he constricted in his arms.

"Choking…! Can't…! Breathe…!" Lux sputtered out breathlessly, futilely attempting to break free from her brother's grasp.

The rest of the ponies and Soraka looked around Garen and spotted a few of their fellow champions. Vi quickly hopped off her seat and galloped towards her partner.

"Cupcake! You _finally_ found us!"

As soon as Vi jumped up and was caught by Caitlyn, the pink pony instantly dug her face in the Sheriff's boobs.

"Ahh," Vi sighed in a muffled manner. "I've missed these babies, too."

Caitlyn sweat-dropped, but didn't bother removing the pony Enforcer away from her chest. Admittedly, she was relieved in seeing Vi, the feeling of such triumphing over her annoyance.

As for Cassiopeia, she slithered towards Katarina's side, perching her elbow over the backrest of the chair and ruffling Katarina's red mane, a rather smug look on her face.

"Look how cute my sister is." Cassiopeia teased, unable to stop herself in snatching the opportunity in appearing more superior than her older sister.

"Damn it, Cass, get off." Katarina spoke through gritted teeth, evidently irked at the action.

Cassiopeia scoffed and continued ruffling the pony assassin's mane to the point of Katarina feeling the serpent's fingers digging into her skull. "What are you going to do about it then, dear sister? Bite me?"

...

...

...

"OW!"

The Serpent's Embrace slithered in circles around the table in a frantic manner, a certain red pony hanging onto her by the act of biting her scale-covered butt.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! LET GO OF MY FUCKING ASS!"

The others ignored the two Du Couteau siblings and focused their attention on their fellow faction members. Tryndamere approached Ashe to bear the bad news about the Avarosan bow being missing, but the Barbarian King halted in front of the pony archer when his eyes landed on the ice crossbow strapped on Ashe's back.

"Oh," He blurted out, half-pointing at the little weapon. "Is… Is that the Avarosan bow?"

"In another form, yes, it is."

Tryndamere couldn't stop himself. He released a deep sigh of relief, wiping the non-existent sweat on his forehead. "Phew! For a second there, I thought I actually lost the Avarosan bow."

Ashe quirked an eyebrow. "And were you planning on telling me if it was actually lost?"

 _'Shit, she's onto me! I have to think of something to distract her!'_

"Nice weather we're having." He said to Ashe as casually as he can, easily shifting from his place.

Ashe just stared at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ahri asked Soraka, noticing the rope binding the Starchild.

"I'm fine." Soraka reassured with a smile and a small nod.

"Hi…"

Ahri took her gaze away from the Starchild and started to look around, searching for the soft voice that had murmured a low volume greeting, which was honestly adorable-sounding.

"Who said that?"

"Umm… Down here…"

The human fox turned to Soraka, a silent question in her eyes. Soraka nodded her head twice to the seat at Ahri's right, causing the Nine-Tailed Fox to follow the direction. As soon as she found the origin of the quiet greeting, her smile disappeared and her face remained emotionless for a moment.

Just a moment.

"Oh my God! Sona, is that you!?" Ahri kneeled on the floor and her face brightened as she pinched the turquoise pony's cheeks. "You're so _cuuuuuute_!"

Sona blushed, while her head turned left and right as Ahri pinched her cheeks mercilessly.

" _Kawaii desu~!_ "

Just then, everything registered to Ahri.

"Wait a minute," The pinching halted. "Did you just… talk?"

…..

…..

…..

"Yes…" Sona meekly squeaked out.

Ahri suddenly scooped Sona into her arms and twirled her around in a tight hug. "Ooooh! _Kawaii!_ _Kawaii!_ "

At the side, Diana approached the pony with a gold coat and an auburn mane. The Lunari engaged eye contact with the pony Solari, who looked up to her and met her gaze with an equally unreadable expression. Leona expected various things Diana will say, insults and taunts most probably.

…..

…..

…..

"You look cute."

Leona opened her mouth to defend herself for the insult...-wait, what? Her face twisted in confusion as soon as realization dawned on her.

"Pardon, but, what did you just say?"

"You're welcome." Diana replied, instead of repeating what she had said. "That's the only compliment you'll get from me."

As they all conversed…-

"Wait a minute," Diana abruptly spoke, looking at the _'camera'_ with an incredulous look. "That's all the screen-time I get in this scene? I mean, seriously. Some readers out there have actually been waiting for some action between Leona and I, and you suddenly try to cut the scene here?"

Before the Scorn of the moon interrupted, the group was conversing when…-

"Hey! Give the readers a break, damn it! Don't ignore me!" Diana snarled, scowling deeply.

Leona started poking Diana with a hoof. "Diana, stop it. You're breaking the fourth wall too much! You're not Deadpool!"

"Who the fuck is Deadpool!?" Diana questioned back, completely exasperated.

"How am I supposed to know? I just said that name because I felt like it!" Leona said in her defense. "So stop poking at the fourth wall or else…-"

The wooden floor beneath Diana's right foot collapsed and her foot went through before she could do anything about it. Leona sighed as she slapped her hoof on her head, shaking it.

"I hate to say I told you so."

While in the background Leona can be seen abandoning her perch and biting a part of Diana's armor as an attempt to pull her out of the hole she made herself, the other champions decided to focus on catching up to everything that had happened.

Once Cassiopeia succeeded in prying her older pony sister's teeth from her butt, Ahri agreed to take it easy on Sona's cute little cheeks, Tryndamere had banished the awkwardness between him and his pony Queen, Lux had proudly bucked Garen away from her, Leona had succeeded in pulling Diana out of the new hole on the floor and most especially, all six ponies finally finished telling the Sheriff of Piltover the entire happenings, Vi's act of nestling her face in Caitlyn's bust mostly being disregarded by everyone.

And that was when they were met with one question seeningly all the ponies were anxiously waiting to be answered.

"What do we do now?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note:** _Well, this little part has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while now, so after my brother bugged me in editing this thing, here it is~ :3_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it and had a few laughs along~ :P_

 _Referenced in this chapter:_

 _\- Lux's "But, mommy!" part (Daffy Duck from **Space Jam** movie) _

_\- Fugly conversation of Varus and Vi (_ ** _Grown Ups 2_** _movie)_

 _\- Varus and Ashe's Yordle food discussion (_ ** _Ted_** _movie)_


End file.
